You and Me
by hrist092
Summary: Post KH2. Sora gets betrayed by Kairi and Riku, but finds a friend. Now, he has to go on a journey to save the worlds again with this friend and another. And maybe, fall in love in the process. [SoraxRoxas]
1. Alone

-+- Scene Change

-- Flashback

-/\- Dream sequence

Chapter I: Alone

Sora sat under the shade of a Paopu as he watched Kairi and Riku swim and play together. Both have been starting to get closer the past weeks but it seemed ordinary to Sora. Sora wanted to join them but his body was stressed and the fatigue it bought with it would allow him. He was blankly staring at the horizon until he was interrupted by who was calling for him. Both were running to him and he saw that Kairi was holding a bottle which seemed to have a note in it. She handed him the bottle as she and Riku took a while to catch their breaths.

"It's from the king!" he saw King Mickey's seal on the note and quickly pulled it out of the bottle with his finger.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_How are you all? We've been missing you a lot! Some more than the others! We're all busy here at Disney Castle but we're doing fine all in all. It seems Donald and Goofy departed to Destiny Islands a while ago without my permission. I couldn't blame them though! If I weren't buried in paperwork right now i would have done the same thing! Queen Minnie send her regards... and OUCH! Daisy too! We'll back to work then!_

_Hope your all doing fine,_

_King Mickey_

Sora just smiled and didn't even show his teeth, earning him worried glances from both his friends.

"Sora, you alright? Something wrong?" asked a worried Riku

"Nup, it's nothing really! My body just feels really heavy and I'm really tired thats all!" he flashed them a sincere smile to reassure them he was fine. But their faces soon turned from worried to a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"I think I should be the one asking you guys that question! Something bugging you guys?" soon, frowns formed on their faces.

"Sora..." trailed Kairi

"Sora, Kairi and I are in love with each other and we didn't want you to know 'cause we know you'll get mad." said Riku really quickly. It took a while for Sora to absorb the information, but when he did, his world felt blank. He kept a blank face and walked towards the hut they shared. Kairi and Riku followed him.

"Sora! I'm sorry!" Kairi struggled to keep up with Sora's fast pace, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sora, it's nobody's fault. Don't act like this! Talk to us!" He stepped in front of Sora to stop his footsteps. What he saw chilled his bones. Sora's eyes... the light that shone within those ocean blue pools of his seemed to have gone out, making them as cold, dark and mysterious as the sea. Riku stared at Sora and he stared back. Out of fear, Riku stepped out of Sora's path. He slammed the door shut and went to the room he had owned and locked the door. He changed into the clothes he wore during his adventures with Donald and Goofy. He sat on his bed, mind empty and heart crushed. Oddly, he didn't feel any pain. The silence was cut when he heard the sound of an engine land nearby. He put a hand in his pocket and felt something deep within.

_The Paopu key chain..._

He threw it at his bed and opened the door. Outside the hut, Riku and Kairi were waiting for him. Kairi showering him with useless apologies and Riku saying words that were supposed to stop him. He stood in front of the Gummi Ship doors which were about to open. Donald and Goofy were ready to jump on him but too late, he was already at their side.

"Close the doors. Now" he said, putting emphasis on the word now, he turned to look at Donald, who backed a bit.

"But, Sora" said Goofy and Sora turned to him. Both immediately understood that Sora was serious. They pushed a button at the side and the platform slowly went up.

"Sora! Please!" pleaded Kairi

"Sora! Stop! Don't close the doors on us!" Riku yelled

"Too late... it's already locked" said Sora in a voice that could make the snowy mountains in the land of dragons seem hot. The door closed and the ship lifted off. Sora turned his back away from the doors and walked a few steps towards the door that separated the cargo and entrance from the control rooms where the seats were. But he took two steps and the light returned to his eyes and he felt a strong hit of pain that should have hit him moments ago. He fell to his knees and started shaking uncontrollably. Donald and Goofy rushed to his sides and asked what was wrong. He began telling them the story while he was sobbing. Sympathy filled their eyes as they saw their friend shake uncontrollably .

"Sora..." said Donald patting Sora's back soothingly, Goody did the same. Before they knew it, Sora was already unconscious and they were approaching Disney Castle.

-+-

"The poor, poor boy" said Queen Minnie as she wet a towel to lower Sora's temperature. He was burning with a fever. She lay it gently on the teenage boy's forehead.

"I couldn't agree more... After all he went through to save Kairi, to save Riku, almost losing his life along the way... This happens" said King Mickey heavily with a sigh.

"This isn't fair! Sora went through a lot to save Kairi and now Riku butts in!" squacked Donald in his usual almost undecipherable voice

"Gawsh, Donald. There's nothing we could do. Like the guy in the red cloak said, Hearts are unpredictable. I'm sure Kairi and Riku didn't choose to fall in love with each other." said Goofy. The room was shrouded in deafening silence.

"STILL! What they did to Sora wasn't right! Off with their heads!" quacked Daisy, Donald agreed. Soon, the pair were quacking and bouncing around the room in rage. But they didn't have it in their hearts to hate Riku and Kairi. Daisy and Donald soon got tired and exited the room, followed by Goofy, Queen Minnie, then finally King Mickey. He took one last look before closing the door, leaving the room in nothing but moonlight. A tear fell down from Sora's eye as he felt alone, even in his sleep.


	2. Friend in Me

Note: Okay, It's my first time and… I forgot the disclaimer. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Ragnarok Online or Charmed… though I wish I did.

Pairings: SoraxRoxas

Chapter II: Friend in me.

Sora walked along dark alleys in a world very familiar to him. This was the world where the previous final battle took place, The Land that Never Was. The place was silent and lonely, magnifying the pain inside of him. Most buildings were in ruins but most of the main structures were intact. He reached a familiar place, the tallest skyscraper, where he fought Xemnas. He personally saw Roxas here too, though he didn't see his face that time though... And Roxas was still there...

_Wait... WHAT?!_

They both stared at each other for a long time. Sora looking into his dark, light less sapphire eyes and Roxas looking at Sora's bright, radiant ocean blue eyes. The silence was broken by Sora, who spoke first.

"Is this a dream?" he asked to his "dark"

"No... but it isn't real either. This is the part of your mind where I live in... A bit empty, huh?" he said, his lip curled upward to show a dry and humorless smile.

"..." Silence...

The humorless smile soon turned into a frown, soon, his eyebrows furrowed too. He was definitely angry at something... or someone.

"Why did they do that to you?!!" he yelled, furious

"They didn't have the right! After all you did for them?! They don't deserve to live!" he hissed. He suddenly turned away to hide a lone tear that fell from his eye. Sora acted as though he didn't see it.

"Thanks... for your concern..." he headed towards the steps nearby and sat down.

"No problem... If you decide to kill yourself, I come with you. I couldn't let that happen, could I?" he said. Sora knew this wasn't the reason.

"When I lost emotion when they told me... it was your doing, wasn't it?" he asked, cocking his head in a confused yet cute manner.

"I had to step in. You were gonna fall apart if I didn't" he stated simply

"Thanks again for that... But why did you do it?" he scooted closer to his darker part

"I told you, I don't wanna die with you." he said with a little more humor this time.

"I can't believe they could do that to you... After all you did. Saving the worlds, defeating Heartless, destroying the organization, making sure that peace reigns forever. You did that all, just to be with them... for them to be happy. But now, they choose to be happy... without you.." Roxas trailed off, his voice was cracking. Sora knew he was fighting back tears.

"Yeah... It's okay though. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have met great friends like Mulan, Belle, Hercules, Ariel, Simba, Tron and all the others... I wouldn't have gotten stronger." he said, a smile slowly forming on his soft pink lips.

"That's why I envy you. You always have the ability to look at the bright side even though the world is at it's darkest. You have so many friends and your so strong. Things a nobody like me will never achieve." Roxas laughed at the irony of it all

"I'm jealous of you too y'know. Your a really strong guy, you don't need friends to look after you. Yeah, I do have a lot of friends, but that doesn't mean I'm loved, it just means that I'm helpless." Sora realized what he had said.

_Maybe what I said is true... I'm just a helpless kid who's helplessly in love with a girl who's in love with another guy..._

"Know what, I bet, that if you were in my place, you'd be a lot stronger than I am. Plus your friends with you? No wonder you saved the worlds twice."

he said, scooting closer to Sora, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah..." he said, Roxas' words were right. He was so stupid to think that he was helpless. But soon, a frown formed on Roxas' lips again. Sora placed a hand on his shoulder, making sure he was alright.

"It's nothing... It's just... I'm so jealous of you... I wish I had friends like yours... except those two bastards." Sora chuckled, so did he.

"Know what? I'll be your friend... Weather you like it or not." Sora flashed him a goofy grin that brightened his dark and empty world.

"Thanks" was all he could say to express his gratitude. Sora seemed to be thinking about something deep as he rubbed his chin. Roxas raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why are mermaids called mermaids instead of merwomen or mergirls? I mean, men at Atlantica are called mermen." Sora started the topic that would go on for what seemed like hours and hours. Many theories went in and out. None seem to be significant. It was like a debate between the two of them.

"Maybe because it's a mermaid's responsibility to serve a merman." said Roxas, acting like a sexist

"Thats no fair! Women have equal rights to any man!" whined Sora. They began chuckling at their stupid topic.

But the laughing stopped when Sora started to fade, like a T.V. With bad reception.

"What's happening?" Sora looked at his body

"You must be waking up" Roxas stood up.

"But-" Sora was cut by Roxas

"I've been living alone for most of my life. I can do it for a few more hours, I won't go anywhere. Trust me?" Roxas placed his hand on Sora's fading shoulder. Sora nodded before disappearing completely.

-+-

"Sora!" yelled a white thing wearing a sailor's uniform. It's Sora sounded more like: Showa.

"Donald!" he noogied the duck and he noticed his old friend sitting beside him, Goofy

"Goofy!" he pulled them into a big bear hug.

"Gawsh Sora, we were getting worried about ya. You've been out cold for almost three days! And you were burning up!" said Goofy. Sora touched his forehead and there was no trace of a high fever.

"Well, I'm alright now Goofy! Where's the food! I'm hungry!" he stood up, startling the dog and duck. They shared worried looks but immediately turned into happy once as they pounced on him. Sora asked them to lead the way. They continued walking until...

_Sora_

"What?" he said. Donald and Goofy turned to him.

"Sora, you alright?" asked Donald

"Er.. Yeah! Say Goofy, where's the nearest bathroom?" said Sora, covering up immediately

"You've got one in your bedroom. The nearest one's down the hall. We can take-" he was cut off by Sora

"NO!" he said a bit too loud. Donald and Goofy were staring at him with weird looks.

"I mean... I can manage." he asked the direction of the place where they would eat and asked Donald and Goofy to go on.

_Sora!_

"What?!" Sora hissed

"Great, now I'm hearing voices" Sora whispered

_It's me, Roxas_

"Oh! Wait, I'll get to a bathroom first"

He did proceed to the bathroom and in a few minutes time, arrived. Disney Castle was bigger that it looked.

"How are you talking to me?"

_I remembered, I LIVE IN YOUR MIND, so naturally, we have a mind link_

"Oh... okay"just then, Sora's stomach started to grumble

_You hungry?_

"Do I have to state the obvious?" he said sarcastically

_Go and eat. I'll bother you later._

"Thanks" someone knocked on the bathroom.

"Sora? You talking to yourself?" asked a confused Donald through the door

"Uhm.. it's nothing" he said and opened the door, putting up a stiff smile. Donald cocked his head but shook it off and led Sora to the kitchens.

-+-

Sora took off the fluffy white bathrobe he was wearing and hopped onto the tub full of warm water and bubbles. He lay there enjoying the water's warmth and playing with bubbles for about a full hour. After that, he went out of the tub, naked naturally, got a nearby towel, dried himself and looked at himself on the full body mirror. "I'm getting fat" he though. He looked from his face, at his chest and then to his stomach then to his abdomen but his head stiffened before he got any lower. He wrapped himself with the bathrobe and changed into the same clothes which magically cleaned themselves after every use.

-+-

Sora was walking through the gardens when Roxas began to speak up.

_Hey_

"Hi"

_So... how was your day?_

"Fine, I guess" he approached a rose bush and tried to pick one rose but a thorn cut him.

_Ow... That hurt?_

"Nah, not as much as..." a picture of Kairi holding hands with Riku flashed in his head.

_No Sora! You have to get over it!_

"But-"

_No buts!_

"Fine! _Bossy..._" he whispered

_I heard that!_

"And so?" Sora raised his eyebrow.

_Nothing, it's just that next time I might take a peek_

"Take a peek of what?"

_We share a newly opened mind link. I can see what you see. And that's why your neck stiffened at the bathroom a while ago! I wouldn't want to see that wouldn't I??_

"Roxaaaaaaas!" whined Sora

_Soraaaaaaaaaa._

Three people were hiding behind the bushes, watching Sora, talking to himself.

"The incident did more damage than I though..." muttered King Mickey

"Do you think he's?" asked Donald

"Gawsh Donald, if everyone was to go crazy, Sora would be the last one to go loony on us! You should be ashamed Donald, you've known Sora for a long time still you don't know him." said Goofy, obviously, he had a lot of trust in Sora.

"Wasn't Roxas Sora's nobody?" asked King Mickey

"Now that you mention it. Yeah, Roxas is Sora's nobody" said Goofy, scratching his head

"I'll talk to him later. Let him enjoy his company for now" King Mickey said as he saw a look of pure joy plastered on Sora's face.


	3. Sweet and Awkward Moments

Chapter III: Sweet and Awkward Moments

Sora was confused. King Mickey had summoned him in the middle of the night. He arrived at the throne room where the king sat and Goofy and Donald beside him.

"Sora..." said King Mickey, he had a concerned look on his face

"Yes, Your Majesty?" said Sora, he was back to his usual bouncy self again, thanks to Roxas' help.

"Sora... Are you in contact with Roxas?" asked King Mickey

"... Yes" dropping his smile

"Sora, we can't trust him... He's a nobody. The nobodies must be planning some kind of comeback through Roxas" said the king, looking sadder every moment.

"But... He betrayed the organization! He's-" he was cut by the kings

"But it doesn't mean he's one of us. I'm sorry Sora, we're going to have to take him out of you. Donald." he said in a barely audible voice, he turned away.

Donald reluctantly stepped forward and he closed his eyes and raised his staff. Barriers formed around Sora, preventing him from moving.

"But! Your Majesty! Please! Don't do this!" Sora fell to the ground and started crying

"I'm sorry, Sora" the king said.

"Please! King Mickey! He's my friend! Don't kill him! Don't!" Sora begged, crystalline tears falling down his cheeks. King Mickey took a peek and the sight broke his heart. He ushered Donald to stop and the barriers dropped.

"We're sorry, Sora" they all group hugged the fragile and shaking boy.

"We promise we won't hurt Roxas" said the king

"Thank you... I promise he can be trusted" said Sora, still shaking.

"We believe you, Sora" said Donald

"Yup! Well, you'd better be getting to bed! It's late y'know" said Goofy, ushering Sora off. He thanked them one last time and went off.

"I can't believe we almost did that..." said the king

"I can't believe we hurt Sora..." said Goofy, making them bow their heads in shame. King Mickey made a hard decision.

"Donald, get me some parchment, Goofy, get me a bottle"

-+-

Sora was so afraid. Tears started pouring out of his eyes once he reached his room.. He was afraid for Roxas. He shook and sobbed there until his darker part couldn't take it anymore. A finger tapped his shoulder. He shifted on his bed and looked at the figure before him. It was Roxas, in the flesh, alive and breathing. Sora jumped and wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck, sobbing on the crook of his neck. Roxas was rubbing his back and hugging him.

"I was- so – scared" he shook uncontrollably

"Shh... It's okay now... They won't hurt you" Roxas said reassuringly

"B-but- what about you?" he was hiccupping now.

"I'll be alright. Go to sleep now, I don't want eye bags on my face" he said jokingly. Too late, Sora was already asleep on his neck. Roxas lay down the sleeping boy on the white fluffy bed. He watched him sleep but his strength was almost used up. He faded back into Sora's mind, but before doing so, he left a friendly kiss on the boy's forehead.

-+-

It was already 12PM and Sora just woke up with one hell of a headache. He rubbed his sore head and washed up a bit. When he got finished changing, he saw that Goofy had let himself in.

"Sora, the king wants to see you" he said in a weird happy, happy tone.

Sora's insides shook. This must have been some kind of plan to pull Roxas out of him. But King Mickey had always been true to his promises, why should he stop now? He did promise not to harm Roxas...

"Okay... but why?" Sora cocked his head

"It's a secret" Goody winked and led the way. Sora still hadn't eaten breakfast, nor did he wash yet. When the grand doors of the throne room opened, he saw two familiar men, wearing pointy hats.

"Merlin! Yen Sid!" he ran to greet them. Merlin was the same as usual while Yen Sid was as stern as ever. But the small moment was interrupted when acid green flames erupted on one corner. The witch, Maleficent was standing before them.

"What's she doing here??" Sora, looking confused.

"Well, Sora. They all agreed to help take Roxas out of you." said King Mickey in his usual jolly voice.

"But-" Sora felt nervous, he didn't want Roxas out of him.

"After all, you'll need someone to talk to without looking crazy!" said Goofy. Sora got their point, they were talking out Roxas to be his companion.

"Okay... but.. How did you get her to help?" he pointed at Maleficent

"It's impolite to point, boy. You see, when I saw that organization's castle, I was so intrigued by it, that I created my own world as a place for my castle. Now, I own the grandest castle in _all_ of creation!" she said looking at the king, as if to say: _My castle is better that yours_.

"Thanks then..." said Sora, a bit reluctant

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have seen the blueprint of my castle. Consider it a debt now paid." The three magicians formed a triangle around Sora. They began chanting inaudible words and soon, a white beam of light erupted from Merlin's wand, hitting Yen Sid's hat, bouncing it to Maleficent's staff. As soon as the triangle was completed, Sora felt weak and passed out...

-+-

Sora's POV:

My eyes opened and my sight was blurry. The ceiling of Disney Castle's guest room slowly materialized in above me. I tried to remember what happened and the events started coming back to me. If their operation was a success, if their intentions were really true... where was Roxas? I sighed, feeling hurt, not sure if Roxas was still... I erased the thought. I turned around in my bed and my eyes met with a pair or sapphire eyes.

"EEEEEK!" I squealed like a little girl and fell out of bed. An oh so familiar blue eyed blond leaned out of the bed, looking down on me with an annoying grin.

"Hi" he said, his grin clearly saying: _HA! He fell down! _He placed his feet on the ground, maybe to get up and help me, but his knees just wobbled and he fell on top of me. Our position was a bit awkward, and our noses were already touching. He rolled over to got off me and I tried to stand up, but my knees shook badly too. I supported myself with the desk beside the bed and helped Roxas up to the bed too. My body felt really heavy and fatigued, I didn't need Roxas to tell me his body was too. We both lay in bed, neither moving not talking. I decided to break the silence.

"Roxas?" there was no reply. I looked over him and saw he was already sleeping like a log... no, an angel. He mumbled in his sleep.

"Hayner... Pence... Olette... ice cream.." he chuckled in his sleep and a small amount of droop left his mouth, I couldn't help but giggle

I stood up and summoned a random keyblade and Sleeping Lion showed up. I used it as a staff. I had to talk to King Mickey.

Roxas' POV:

I felt Sora leave the room I immediately woke up. I raised both my heavy hands in the air and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.. I missed these two a lot. I sent them away and remembered that Sora and I were the same person and both Masters of the Keyblade... so I summoned a Keyblade that made me cry.

_The Bond of Flame_...

I heard footsteps outside so I banished the Keyblade and wiped my tears away then turned away. Acting asleep, I heard Sora enter with a clunk, clunk sound. He must have used a Keyblade for support. He climbed on bed and covered me with the sheets and gave me a friendly peck on the cheeks that made me feel all fuzzy inside...

"Happy Birthday, Roxas" he whispered into my ear, not knowing I was well awake. He fell asleep that his back was facing me. I watched him shift many times, not knowing he was scooting closer to me until his head was lying on the crook of my neck, his cinnamon scent filling my nostrils. He seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"Mmm... Vanilla..." French Vanilla to correct him. Axel used to tell me that I smelled of French Vanilla. So Sora was cinnamon and I was French vanilla. Completely different scents, both fragrant at the same time. Sora cuddled me as if I were an overgrown doll as I slowly fell asleep.

-+-

Sora's POV:

My lips got closer and closer... I was finally going to kiss Kairi without Riku, who was lying on a corner with all the known Keyblades in the world sticking out of him, butting in. I was getting closer... and closer... and I stopped. My snapped open and I was lying on top of a very, very red Roxas, our feet tangled in a strange position, with my mouth about an inch away from his.

"Looks like you had a wet dream, buddy" Roxas said, I slowly backed away. I looked down on me and I soiled myself, including Roxas, which was more awkward. I untangled myself from Roxas and stood up. My knees weren't wobbly anymore. I squeaked an apology and ran to the bathroom. I heard him yell jokingly through the white door.

"Better hurry up there! I still have to wash you off of me!" he chuckled.

"Great, I almost kissed Roxas, have myself waking up with him in a position ready for... that and releasing myself on him! Just great!" he said as he washed himself.

"As I recall, I'm the only one who lives inside you. So you've gotta be going crazy" said Roxas, teasing Sora more

"Haha! Funny!" Sora said sarcastically. He finished washing himself and let Roxas in. He was wearing a tight white and gray shirt with blue shorts that was smeared with... Sora. This made Sora blush... a LOT. Roxas raised an eyebrow before closing and locking the door.

-+-

Normal POV:

Breakfast was silent for Sora. Roxas had been befriending King Mickey and the others while Sora was silently staring at his golden plate...

"Sora, Is everything alright?" asked King Mickey

"Yeah, Sora. Anything wrong?" said Roxas, putting emphasis on every word.

"Nothing is! Excuse me" he bolted right up and marched to the garden.

"Anything ya did, Roxas?" asked Goofy

"More like what he did" Roxas chuckled, recalling what happened.

--

Roxas awoke pretty early, but his body was too lazy to follow the commands of his brain to stand up. He wanted to get dressed for today already. He just lay there, Sora still on the crook of his neck. He looked down on the slightly smaller boy who had started kissing his neck. He was paralyzed

_WHAT THE?!_

Sora started licking on Roxas' neck, trailing kisses from the crook of his neck to his cheeks. First was kissing, to licking, to nipping then to biting. It wasn't painful, in fact, it was really _pleasurable. _Roxas whimpered as Sora licked the lines of his jaw. Sora was starting to tangle Roxas' limbs. They got into a very awkward position similar to that of a couple who were ready to do "something". Sora was leaning closer... and closer...

"I'M NOT READY FOR MY FIRST KISS YET!" Roxas squeaked, more like yelled in a high-pitched voice. Sora's eyes snapped open just in time to stop himself from coming any closer. They both looked down and it seemed that Sora had soiled them both...

--

"Roxas? Roxas?" Donald waved his hands in front of the young boy. Roxas snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Excuse me" Roxas exited to the garden. But they heard him mutter: "I love blackmail" as he giggled.

-+-

Roxas' POV:

I found him by a bush of white roses, staring at them involuntarily. I lean near his ear and talk.

"Hey..." trying to sound as "husky" as possible. He stood up and faced me, yet, not making any eye contact. A blushed crept unto his cheeks.

"Sorry about this morning. But will you please let the subject die already?" he said to me, sounding desperate.

"Fine" I said, giving up. I wouldn't like this guy grow up mentally scarred. I noticed he was staring at my neck.

"...Did I do that?" I looked down and saw kiss and bite marks I never noticed earlier.

"You kinda did" I rubbed the back of my neck as he got redder and redder.

"Sorry" he turned away. Beside the white roses were the red ones. I compared them to Sora's blush and the red roses lost.

"Will you please let the subject drop already?" I said mimicking his words.

"What time is it?" he said, maybe he was trying to change the topic.

"Sora, I won't change this topic until you accept your mistake and forgive yourself for it" I said, putting a hand on my hip, imitating a teacher.

"No, really. What time is it?" he asked. I grabbed his chin and directed his face at the castle's biggest tower that had a clock on it. 2PM

"Gummi Ship must be ready by now." he said walking off as I followed him.

"You going somewhere?... Without me?" I puppy pouted, which was effective enough to make his stop.

"Of course you'll be coming! The trip's for you anyway!" he said, pinching my cheeks.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, cocking my head in confusion.

"To the home of Sea-Salt ice cream of course" he winked suggestively.


	4. Best Gift turned Worst

Usual Disclaimer

Chapter IV: Best Gift turned Worst

Sora's POV: 

We were in the Gummi Ship and Roxas was looking out the window, staring at the colorful abyss out there. He was playing with his fingers so I knew he was anxious. I patted him on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine! I'll introduce you and we can get some ice cream!" I said, trying to encourage him. He looked really down.

"It's not easy to accept that the best week of your life was just a dream... Now you get to meet the people most important to you in that dream, they don't even remember you..." he said, his eyes dropping on the ground. Sora embraced him and patted him on the back.

"It's gonna be fine... I'll be here, I promise" I broke our brief embrace. He just smiled at me.

"Well, we're over Twilight Town, just give us the signal and-" before Chip and Dale finished their question, the answer, more like answers, came.

"Yes" I said

"NO" said Roxas. I glared at him and he glared back, and he just sighed, admitting defeat.

We were beamed down to the train station and we proceeded to the usual place. There, we were greeted by warm smiles and hugs... well, I was.

"Sora!" Olette was the first to notice me. She placed a peck on my cheek. Pence hugged me brotherly and Hayner hit me on the back, which made me wince a bit. They were too busy noticing me, that Roxas was forgotten at one side, looking as though his friends were all in critical condition and he was sitting outside the operating for news if they were to live or not.

"Guys this is Roxas" they all turned to the blond who had started blushing like hell. They all had weird looks, which would even me uncomfortable.

"Sora... You didn't tell us you had a twin" said Pence, scratching his head.

"Err... He's not my twin. He's a friend" I followed Pence's scratching

"Well, It's nice to meet you Roxas" said Olette, shaking his hand. Pence followed but Hayner didn't. He approached Roxas as though he was a predator and started sniffing him. After a few minutes of smelling Roxas, Hayner put an arm around him, making Roxas go really red.

"Nice to meet ya, Roxas" they were all so busy with Roxas they forgot me. But I didn't mind.. I wanted Roxas' moment to be special.

"We were on out way to get some ice cream, wanna come?" Olette asked us.

"Sure!" answered Roxas, his smile was genuine, making me melt into mush.

-+-

We were all enjoying our ice cream on top of the clock tower. Talking about weird stuff like how to feed a rabbit meat or something.

"Well, It's getting late. We'd better be going. Where will you guy's be staying and how long?" he said, referring to Roxas and me.

"At the Hotel. Not sure. We'll talk about it tonight." I answered

"Okay then. Se ya" Hayner said as he took leave. Pence and Olette said their goodbyes too and went on.

"Sora?" Roxas and I were the only ones left to enjoy the sunset

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Thanks..." he lay my head on my shoulder, not even asking my permission. He knew already that I would agree.

-+-

I woke up with Roxas nuzzled on my neck. He was sleeping peacefully and he was wearing the gray and white shirt and blue shirt combination that I had soiled. I owe a lot to the one who invented the spell that cleans clothes and makes them baby soft after every hour, and to Donald who put that spell on all of our clothes. A bit of saliva went from Roxas' mouth and to my shirt. It was a little bit gross but it wasn't as gross as getting soiled so I guess I still owe him. Just then, it turned 9 so the saliva magically vanished. For the next hour, I just inhaled and exhaled his Vanilla like smell and watched him breathe. For some reason, he made me feel easy and he made me forget about Kairi and Riku...thanks to him, I don't even feel any pain anymore. Maybe Roxas had this effect on me.. If so, I'll be his tail from now on. He mumbled in his sleep.

"Mm... thank you..." I smiled at this... "Kiss me" Okay, that was just plain weird. His eyes fluttered open and he faced me.

"Mornin" he mumbled, stretched, still on me.

"Morning too... Hmm... We have to stop waking up like this you know?" I said.

"Mhmm.. We're starting to look like a couple" was that a blush? He climbed out of bed

"Had any dreams?" I asked, curious who did he say "Kiss me" to

"I'm the kind of person who dreams and forgets when he wakes up" Now that is a blush.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked

"Oh just shut up and get a bath" he threw a towel on my face.

-/\-

First, Roxas' dream was about what Sora had done for him. But the scene changed.

Roxas was dreaming about the morning Sora was about to kiss him. He was getting closer.. and closer.. he stopped but he was still sleeping.

"Kiss me" Roxas himself closed the gap.

-/\-

-+-

"So, how long are we gonna stay?" I asked him as we walked along the street to the usual place

"Maybe we should leave tonight. Another day of bliss is enough for me." walking with his hands in his pockets

"You sure?" I asked

"Let's just enjoy the day" I nodded in agreement.

We reached the usual spot but the others weren't there. Instead, a note was left.

_Guys, meet us at the Haunted Mansion if you wanna_

_Hayner, Pence, Olette_

"Should we go?" I asked him. He just nodded.

-+-

We entered the old house and it was completely empty. It was still in the same state since I last saw it, in ruins.

"Where are they?" I asked him

"I don't know... but better be on your-" three beings jumped in front of us

"BOO!" I was normally used to ghosts since i spent some time in Halloween Town but them jumping out of nowhere still gave me the creeps

"AAAAAAH!" I squealed and I jump on Roxas, making him loose his balance, thus, making us fall in an embarrassing position. I stood up and dusted myself as Roxas helped himself up.

"What was that for?!" The three "ghosts" had already taken of their masks, revealing Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Nothin, just for fun." the bastard shrugged... Oh God! I swore!

"Should have expected that" said Roxas, dusting himself.

"Wanna play a game of Spin the bottle? Good then!" said Hayner, before he even got our answers.

-+-

Roxas' POV:

Hayner, being stubborn as he is, never listened to our complaints. So I sat beside Sora, who was beside Pence, who was beside Olette, who was beside Hayner, who was beside me. The bottle was at the middle of the small circle was an empty bottle was just waiting to be spun. Hayner was the one who spun the bottle and it pointed to Olette.

"Truth or Dare?" said Hayner menacingly

"I'm going with truth" said Olette.

"Do you think I'm hot?" asked raising his eyebrows twice at her

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're my type." she said flatly.

"Never say DARE to Hayner, not unless you want to die early" I whispered to Sora's ear. Hayner 's dares would make the devil cry if you asked anyone who he played Truth or Dare with. Olette spun the bottle around and it landed on me.

"Dare" I said, Olette was always soft.

"Kick Hayner" I stood up

"Between his legs" this was gonna be fun! Sora and Pence held the poor sap up. And I gave him the kick that all boys dreaded. I spun the bottle and it landed on Pence.

"Dare" I though a bit

"Peck Olette on her cheeks" he did and Olette turned all scarlet. Just then, I saw something in the real twilight town that i never saw in my dream twilight town... A fully formed love triangle. Pence spun the bottle and it landed on Hayner.

"Truth" he said, an evil glint in his eyes

"Do you think Sora's cute?" asked Pence. Surprise, surprise. A question the great Hayner never expected.

"Well, I..." he was blushing. To me, something wasn't right.

"Oh have some guts!" said Olette, getting impatient.

"Yes, I do think Sora is cute, but I'm not attracted to him" he said, blush deepening. Sora was blushing too. This made me really, really... I don't know. But it this unreadable emotion was making me uncomfortable. He spun the bottle and it landed on none other than Sora himself.

-+-

Sora's POV

I felt confident. Hayner liked me and I wanted to prove myself this time.

"Dare" I said, making everyone but Hayner gasp. He raised an eyebrow at me and read my thoughts immediately.

"Hah, Sora. No offense, I think you're cute and I like you. But I don't like, like you." he crossed his arms around his chest. Oh this was a slap to my face. But I would be famous if I survived one of Hayner's dares.

"Change your mind?" he raised an eyebrow at me

"No" I said

"Are you crazy?!" Roxas whispered into my ear but I didn't reply

"Well then... Sora... To prove that I don't like, like you. I want you..." he licked his lips. He was making me really anxious. He came closer and closer to me and said. "I want you to tongue tie with Roxas for five minutes"

"WHAT!?!!" said my dark

Oh God, what did I get myself into...

"No backing out now Sora" he said in an annoying singy songy voice.

"I don't want to!" I whined

"Kiss him now or else I'll make you suck him!" he threatened. I got in front of Roxas, who gulped.

"It's my..." I couldn't say, I turned away, turning red.

"First kiss..." he continued, turning the opposite way.

"Enough mush! Kiss now!"all three squeaked together. I got closer... and closer... There was a knocking on the door. A soft tapping noise. Roxas jumped and went to open the door two chipmunks were bouncing around.

"Chip? Dale?" I heard him say and I went to him.

"Sora, Roxas. The king is already calling for us! We'd better hurry!" we both nodded.

"Looks like we won't be staying any longer guys" I said hugging Pence and Olette but something was wrong. Where was Hayner?

"Hayner? He went out to the woods, dragged by Roxas. Why?" I ran and followed the sound of their footsteps, careful not to be heard.

Hayner was pinned to a tree by a very angry Roxas. I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

"You'd better stay away from Sora or else I promise you'll never see the light of day again!" He pinned him down really hard.

"Dude, I already told-"

"GOT THAT?!" Hayner was visibly trembling and just nodded. Roxas left leaving a shocked Hayner and I silently followed.

_Was Roxas jealous??_


	5. The Road to Juno: Cave of Temptations

Usual Disclaimer

Chapter V: The Road to Juno: Part One

Roxas' POV:

I sat beside Sora as we were on our way to Disney Castle. My brows were furrowed, my arms were crossed and I think I was wearing a frown. I was in deep though when Sora snapped me out of my daze. He was wearing a worried look. He stood up and dragged me from my seat to the cargo room, which was separated from the main control room by large metal doors, so Chip and Dale couldn't listen.

"Roxas, what's the matter?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Nothing" I said. Something was bugging me, and it's this new emotion I've felt for the first time.

"Roxas, are you jealous?" Jealous... My mind processed the word... I wasn't sure.

"No... I don't think so..." I was really uncertain.

"Roxas... don't take this wrong... Are you gay? Or at least Bi?" he was really curious while I was offended

"NO I AM NOT!" I was shaking. I really wanted to slap him but I just walked out on him. I wasn't planning on talking to him for a very, very long time.

-+-

"Roxas, please talk to me!" he said, keeping up with my pace as I marched on the lawns of Disney Castle. The doors opened and we both went to the King's Throne room. There, a monitor was hanging from the ceiling and the king and queen and all the others were watching..

"What's up-" I looked at the screen. It was horrible... Corpses, Zombies, Ghouls and Ghosts were attacking the innocents. The screen was divided into many parts, one for each world. All the places were in ruins. I could see Mulan and the gang fighting off those creatures and Jack and all the residents of Halloween and Christmas town, fighting for their lives, including Santa, who was carrying a large bazooka.

"What's happening?!" Sora demanded. He couldn't stand seeing all his friends in trouble.

"We..." said Queen Minnie

"Don't know..." said Lady Daisy.

"Looks like the undead are gathering their armies and started attacking the worlds" said the king.

"Why that Hades! I'll get him!" said Sora, blaming the lord of the underworld immediately

"I don't think it's him..." said Goofy, who pointed to a part of the large screen showing Hades running around trying to fight of those things, squealing like a little girl.

"But the undead..." Sora said, still convinced that Hades was behind this. We saw Hades again, who was cornered by monsters into the green pool of souls at the Olympus Coliseum Underworld.

"Well, At least I can come back" he gave up and jumped.

"Obviously, he isn't behind this" said Donald. Sora looked very angry.

"Then who is?!" my light yelled, desperately looking for someone to blame.

"Someone might know... Ansem" said King Mickey. Everyone's head turned to him.

"King Mickey... Ansem's dead" said Sora

"No... Ansem was an outcast from a great city of sages, Juno. He was considered inferior to them so he was thrown out. He went to Radiant Garden where he continued his studies." said King Mickey

"Gawsh your majesty, Ansem was the smartest guy we knew. If someone threw him out because he was stupid, then they must be really smart." said Goofy.

"My point exactly, Goofy. They might know what's all the trouble about... Problem is, Juno severed it's connection with the world of light and darkness millennia ago, making it an independent world of it's own. It's really gonna be hard getting there." said the king

"Then how do we get there?" said Sora, looking very determined.

"I'll add the route to your ship. It'll take about a week to get there and you'll be constantly showered by attackers" the king said

"A WEEK?! But your majesty! The worlds might already be gone by the time we come back!" my light said, looking very desperate, at the verge of tears. I knew how important his friends were to him.

"King Mickey, Isn't there another way?" I asked

"... There is... but it isn't safe" he said, looking grave.

"Please, tell us" I kneeled in front of him. I looked at Sora whose eyes said: _You don't have to do this_ and the king, who sighed and gave up.

"The Gummi ship can take you to the entrance but from there, it's a two hour walk. Inside you're going to have to fight some kind of monster. I've sent an army there to make peace with Juno, only 10 out of the thousand returned and they were never the same..." King Mickey looked serious... _dead_ serious.

"Sora saved the world twice, I think he can manage" I said, having a lot of confidence in Sora. For a moment I think I saw a shadow of a smile on the Sora's lips.

"I trust you. I'll add he route to the ship. While you're gone, Donald and I will go and try to help the other worlds. Goofy will protect the castle while were away" I stood up and Goofy and Donald saluted the king.

-+-

We finally reached the said entrance of the said passage.

"The place is on really really big tunnel! It goes straight so don't worry about getting lost." said Chip

"The cave is divided into two parts! The first part is a real pretty place! But the other half is a really creepy one according to the king. Good luck!" they beamed us down to the entrance. It was a circular tunnel; we entered and saw the most beautiful place. Once you were inside, you'd forget it was a tunnel. You could see purple sky and there were different kinds of flowers along the way. And little bug like things Sora called Pyreflies. I went on without waiting for him.

"Hey!" he complained. I still wasn't planning on talking. I walked on, and I looked around the scenery, enjoying it as a walked. Sora just stayed silent and followed me until his footsteps stopped. I looked around me and no Sora.

"Sora? This isn't funny" I said, searching for him. No Sora in sight. I heard someone whisper.

_I can offer you power..._

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" I yelled, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion

_You can't fight me... I'm you_

A figure of me, wearing my old organization clothes pooped out from nowhere and it whispered behind me.

"Who said I can't?" I turned around and slashed it with oblivion but it vanished. It was startled and it pooped out behind me.

_You know you want power. Just give me your signal and I'll make you so powerful, that even Sora or the King can't do anything about it._

I thought for a moment...

"You know what..." I said, making the figure smiled

"I say no" and it vanished, like dust being blown away by the wind...

-+-

Sora appeared out of nowhere and startled me. He was armed with the Ultima Weapon when I saw him.

"Where did you come from?" I asked

"You talking to me now?"

"Just until we get out of the cave" I walked on, not even bothering to ask what happened to him.

We walked on until we reached a cliff.

"Dead end?" he said.

"Should we jump or not?" I asked him

"I think we should" He grabbed my hand and jumped off.

The landing was soft... but I was alone.

"Sora? Sora?" I again looked for him and my exact replica materialized again.

"Not you again!" I whined

_You want Axel back?_ My body froze

"No..." I said. It stepped towards me and whispered in Axel's voice.

_Roxas... I want you _It made me whimper.

"Axel..." he leaned closer and hugged me. It pulled away

_Kiss me, Roxas_ Okay, I wasn't gonna kiss my mirror image just because it sounded like Axel and I am not ready yet. I slapped it away and looked offended and vanished like before.

-+-

Sora materialized in one corner, getting closer and closer to Kairi.

"SORA!" I yelled and he stopped. Kairi looked angry and vanished like dust. Sora looked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you almost gave in!" he just scratched his head. I slapped my forehead in frustration.

"Sora, don't you get it? It's a cave of temptation!" "Oh" was all he could say. Just then, two figures appeared in front of us.

It was a mirror of Sora and me. They were wearing nothing but towels on their hips and their skins glistening in sweat. Sora's image came close to me and held me tight, it's hips roughly pressed against mine, making me feel it's...

"Take me" the fake Sora said, making my knees involuntarily shake. I could see from my side that Sora was in the same situation. I just sighed and punched it on it's nose and said. "GO TO HELL!". It vanished and I went to Sora, who was having a little trouble with his temptation. I summoned Oblivion and sliced the fake me in half.

"Who's gay now, huh?" I teased him, making him go all red. A black portal appeared in front of us and I dragged him along


	6. The Road to Juno: The Cave of Fears

Usual Disclaimer

Chapter V.I: The Road to Juno: Part Two

Sora's POV:

I can't believe I almost gave in to that yucky temptation. Now Roxas will tease me and will probably think I'm gay! He dragged me along into the black portal that opened after we faced the last temptation. The new place was nothing like the first one. It was a barren wasteland with storm clouds over it. It gave me the creeps. He held on to my hand still.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"How should I know?" thunder sounded and his grip tightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"I... don't like thunder" the sky got darkened and there were flashes of lightning. His grip further tightened.

"We should walk" I said, I never released my grip on him.

After a few minutes of thunder, Roxas was already shaking. I never knew he was this afraid of thunder. But the situation got worse when thunder hit a few steps behind Roxas. He yelped and curled into a little ball and started crying.

"Shh... Roxas, it's gonna be fine" I embraced him to show that I was there.

"B-but.. I'm... scared" he whimpered, crying on my shirt. I got an idea.

"Climb on my back" he did and I walked on. He was crying for a few minutes and suddenly stopped.

"Roxas?" he was sleeping. His breath was tingling my neck, making the hairs the backs of it stand up. Yet, I was oddly comfortable in this position, so I walked on. The thunder stopped clapping and the lightning stopped too. But the cave was still gray and gloomy though. Roxas started to moan and wake up.

"Sora..?" he said

"Yup?" I ask cheerfully

"Thanks" he said, I could feel him smile.

"For what? You're heavy and you owe me for this" he chuckled and slapped the back of my neck and jumped off.

"Not more thunder?" he said. He shook his head. We reached some kind of place where there were statues of each of the worlds. I touched Radiant Garden's statue and asked myself how everyone was doing. Suddenly, the statue began jerking and started _crumbling_... as though answering my question. The Land of Dragons, Beast's Castle, Halloween Town and all the other statues started crumbling too.

_Does that answer your question? _An eerie voice was heard. I fell to the ground and started shaking and crying uncontrollably. Roxas came to my side.

"Sora, don't loose hope!"

"B-b-ut! The thing s-said..." he slapped me hard across the face.

"Pull yourself together Sora! Have Trust in Aladdin! In Mulan! You know that they can protect themselves! Right?!" his eyes were hard on mine. But they softened and he hugged me tight.

"I'm afraid of lightning... You're afraid of loosing your friends... So this must be" he stopped

"The cave of fear" I continued. I stood up and led the way, forgetting what happened.

-+-

A few more minutes we walked until at the opening of a black hole that was on the ground.

"Should we jump?" I asked his opinion

"No... something's telling me we shouldn't"

-+-

Roxas' POV:

Just then, I felt as a strong jerk on my body and I was floating above Sora and me. I was, or my body was bleeding and Sora was trying to use Curaga on me, but It didn't seem to work. He was cradling my unmoving but still breathing body when a mirror image of me in Organization XIII clothes showed up.

"You know what to do" it said and stabbed itself with Oblivion and faded away. Sora summoned Ultima Weapon and did stab himself on his heart. My eyes snapped open and lying beside me was a bleeding Sora.

"Rox- as..." he said, a trickle of blood leaving his mouth and his body went limp and the warm light on his eyes vanished.

_There's nothing worse that losing a friend..._ I passed out.

-+-

"Roxas! Roxas!" he slapped me, thus, waking me up

"Wha?! Whu??" I was confused... Sora was supposed to be dead.

"You passed out 10 minutes ago!" So it was just a fear showing up.

"Oh.." just then, the black hole on the ground flashed white and I got the feeling we should jump.

"Shall we?" I gave him my hand

"We shall" he chuckled and took it and we both jumped.

-+-

We were standing in front of a long cemented road which led high into the clouds. I looked at him and he nodded and we went on. We walked for about 20 minutes but what we saw at the end of the road took our tiredness away. A magnificent city floating above the clouds, divided into three large floating islands that were connected. Emblems on the gray marble floors that emitted mysterious blue lights. Statues of old wise looking men carrying staffs and books stood high and emitted blue lights. People all around us carried staffs and wore uniform clothes, men wore chocolate brown jeans and cream shirts and cream colored robes and rings around their shoulders, women wore robes that barely covered their bodies that would make a perverts nose bleed. Majority of the people we saw wore glasses. Everyone looked really smart, no wounder it was called the city of sages. This was Juno, The City of Sages.


	7. The City of Wise Men and Traitors

Usual Disclaimer

Chapter VI: City of Wise Men and Traitors

Sora's POV:

We walked around the streets, looking for some direction. None of us would admit it but...

'That's it. We're lost" I sighed in defeat. Two teenagers lost in a large city full of smart looking people that would make you look and feel stupid.

"Look! There's a guard post!" we approached the guard who wore a brown uniform and helmet that was shaped like a cylinder.

"May I help you?" he asked. He had long lavender colored hair and matching lavender eyes and she was carrying a really pointy spear.

"Yes... uh. We just wanted to ask where we could find the... er... leader, president or king." the man cocked his head sideward, looking confused

"Juno is an independent city. Everyone is smart enough to take care of themselves. You two are new here?" he asked us

"Yes mister" he just smiled.

"Here, take this map. The red X mark is the academy where all the wisest sages of Juno graduated. The one most people consider as leader, Von is the headmaster there." She handed us the map and showed us where we were and other guard posts were marked with small red circles. We bid him goodbye and he said goodbye too.

"By the way, I'm a miss, not a mister." SHE smiled at us. We fastened our pace to hide our embarrassment.

-+-

We arrived at our destination, which was something like a castle, but not too big. The main door had a shield that had a dragon emblem on top, which must be the school's emblem. We entered and met with the attendant.

"May I help you?" a man with hair that had a light shade of green asked us.

"We came to see Von?" Roxas said. The man cleared his throat and two guards entered and went to our sides.

"Uhh..." I said

"Reason?" the green haired man glared at us.

"We're old friends and we wanted to visit" the green haired man raised his hands and the guards started dragging us away. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and attacked the guards. I knocked out the green haired man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! We don't want trouble" I hissed at Roxas, who turned to the man I knocked out.

"I could say the same" he said and we started looking through the classrooms, disturbing classes along the way. We even found some broom closets that housed couples kissing in the dark.

"This is never gonna end! If you only had asked-" we saw the same emblem at the on of the corridor that emitted the same light upward. It looked like it would take us somewhere.

"Should we go?" I asked Roxas who was already on the light. His body turned into a thousand tiny light blue orbs that went upward and passed through the ceiling.. I stepped into a light and felt my body go fuzzy and when I opened my eyes, I was in an office with a dozen flying books and a desk with scrolls piled up on it. We stepped closer and the scrolls fell on the floor, revealing a sleeping and drooling boy with wild black hair, pointed nose like Roxas and mine's and glasses. Roxas poked the kid who looked like he was only 14 years old.

"Muh...? What?" he woke up and looked around him.

"Who are you?" he raised an eyebrow at us.

"Uh... We're looking for Von" I said

"You lookin at him" he stood up. He was about Roxas' eye level.

"No jokes kid. Take us to Von or else" Roxas said a bit harshly and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Try me" he said, looking devious.

Roxas charge the boy, maybe to intimidate him. But before Roxas got too close, he flew back, hitting a shelf full of books. Just then, the green haired man and the two guards showed up. Von stopped them by raising his hand and a fireball formed on his empty hand.

"Why did you come here and who sent you?" the kid was really, really scary.

"Please, you've gotta help us! The world of light is in trouble and the undead are attacking us!" I burst out. The fireball diminished and he lowered his hand. Roxas stood up and Von summoned an odd staff. Ice shards erupted from the ground and went to Roxas, encasing him in a block of ice. I summoned my Keyblade to release him.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Let's talk" he sent away the green haired man and I told him the situation.

"And so we got here" I finished.

"Hmm... You see, Light, Dawn, Twilight and Darkness are all classified under one place.. The world of the living or the world of Yang. Underneath the world of Yang is the world of Yin, world of the dead." he said.

"What about Hades' underworld?" I asked

"Maybe it's an extension of the world of Yin." the little boy rubbed his chin.

"So... the world of Yin wants to take over" I said. He nodded.

"What can we do about it?"

"I don't know... no living being has been to the world of Yin, so we don't have an info about that world yet." he sighed.

"Those undead things must be coming from somewhere" I said

"Then we'll have to find out." he made seven fireballs and sent them to Roxas and revolved around the block of ice.

"We?" I asked

"I'm coming with you. I'll make arrangements for our departure." He said plainly. I couldn't disagree, I wouldn't want to be frozen like Roxas and this kid was our only hope. They were outside the academy where some people watched anxiously as their leader was about to leave for an undefined amount of time.

"Grab on to me. Give me permission to tap into your minds so I have an idea where to go." I grabbed on but Roxas didn't. He seemed a bit sore about the earlier events.

He raised his staff that was a bit bigger than him and strange blue runes began to surround the three of us and the all too familiar symbol that I supposed was Juno's symbol formed on our feet and the pulsating blue light surrounded us. Once again, I felt warm and fuzzy.

-+-

Normal POV:

None of the people of Juno knew that when their leader left, the blanket of peace that covered Juno for so long disappeared with him into the portal.

A green haired sage chuckled at his accomplishment and immediately contacted his master...


	8. Showdown at Radiant Garden

Usual Disclaimer

Chapter VII: Showdown at Radiant Garden

Normal POV:

On the green gardens of Disney Castle, an unfamiliar symbol formed on the ground and thousands upon thousands of light blue orbs formed three bodies.

Sora's POV:

When my eyes opened, we were already in the green gardens of Disney Castle. But this time, it wasn't bright sunshine that greeted me, instead, it was so dark, you couldn't see what was in front of you. But you could see little lights from a distance that I supposed were the lights from Disney Castle.

"Keep distance from me" Von said and Roxas and I obliged.

"SIGHT!!" A fireball began spinning around him, shedding small light on the green gardens of the castle. We made our way into the castle, which was surprisingly lit dimly. We dashed for the throne room and found that it was brightly lit as usual, unlike the other rooms. The fireball disappeared when it wasn't needed anymore. Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy were standing in front of the monitor. They noticed us and greeted us with sad faces.

"Queen Minnie, this is Von... uh... Prime Minister of Juno" couldn't think of any title. Von bowed to show his respect to the queen.

"Nice meeting you... Sora, I think you have to see this" the monitor was divided into mini screens, one for each world. The sight wasn't pretty. Agrabah's towers were in ruins, The Emperor's Palace at the land of dragons was intact but a blanket of blackness had covered the snowy white mountains of China. The only place that seemed in one piece was Radiant Garden

"Where are King Mickey and Donald?" I asked

"We hadn't received any contact from them." said Daisy

"And Goofy?" asked Roxas

"He went to help at Radiant Garden. The monsters are putting up a fight there." said the queen. Von went on to explaining his theory to the queen and she understood.

"Sora, You'd better go to Radiant Garden. We received a distress signal a few hours ago." said Daisy

"But what about the castle?" worried about the Queen.

"As long as the cornerstone of light resides here, the worst thing that could happen is darkness. Don't worry, no monsters will be able to attack us here" said Queen Minnie.

-+-

The Gummi ship was landed and we went straight to Merlin's house. There, Cid was manning the computer.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Everyone's at the Restoration site. Those Undead scum would be pouring in town by now if it weren't for the old loon and the hag!" he said, typing very swiftly. Old Loon? Hag? Merlin and Maleficent!

"No time for introductions Cid! See you later!" I dragged Von and Roxas to the Restoration site. We saw Merlin and Maleficent there, wand and staff raised high in the air. There was an enchanted barrier of light and green flames protecting the town. Both of them looked stressed.

"Nothing to see here, boy! Go and help the others!" Roxas and I nodded.

"I'll stay here and help!" he raised his metallic staff which tip was a circular silver ornament with a ruby at the center. I saw a barrier form and vanish.

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there. GO!" he said. I couldn't help but be impressed at the sheer amount of power living in this kid who wasn't even 15 yet. We summoned our Keyblades and went to help. We saw Leon and Aerith fighting off those monsters. Every time one was killed, it turned into black sand and got absorbed by the earth.

"Nice to see you Sora! Who's this you've got with you?" she said while casting Curaga on Leon.

"Roxas! Not time to explain!" Roxas had answered for me. He started attacking valiantly and killing up a lot of the undead.

"We've got enough help here Sora! Get to Cloud!" said Roxas. I went on and saw Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie fighting together. They were sweaty and tired.

"Yo! Sora!" said Yuffie. Amazing how jolly Yuffie and Aerith could be in a critical situation. Tifa kicked a few undead and went on to greet me to. Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie, the girls who are abnormally always happy.

"Cloud!" I rushed to his side and summoned the Ultima Weapon.

"Right on time" said Cloud.

"Good to see you too." just then, Goofy and a battalion of armored dogs carrying swords and shields arrived.

"Heya, Sora!" using his shield like a boomerang, throwing off a few monsters.

"Hi Goofy!" I was relieved to see him, but more relieved to see reinforcements.

"Sora, get Cloud here to town. Looks like they need rest! We'll take care of it from here" he said. I wasn't feeling tired

"Cloud, head back to town and rest for a while!" I commanded him

"But-" he interrupted

"That's an order." he just smiled at me and went. Being the stubborn person I am, I went on!

I used Magnega many times which proved effective, but it seemed that their numbers weren't decreasing.

_They must be coming from somewhere_. There! Maleficent's old castle... but it wasn't there anymore. It was leveled and I saw a something from a distance that made me run towards it. It was a large gray beast holding two swords. It had a fat torso, which smelled of dead socks and the lower body of a horse. It was huge, like the form Xemnas took when we last fought him

"I'm impressed you got this far! But now you DIE!" it raised it's swords getting ready for battle.

"Not If I kill you first!" I charged but it stomped the ground and I tripped.

-+-

Roxas' POV:

Sora trip and slid dangerously close to the beast. I raised its hoof to crush Sora and I ran towards, but I would still be too late. Sora, who regained his senses, rolled from the beast's hoof and just in time. I attacked it and sliced its tail off.

"AWOOOHOOHOOHOO!" It moaned, jumping away from Sora who I helped up.

"You'll pay for that!" It charged for us. But it flew backwards as though an invisible force had hit it.

"Am I too late?" said the little kid I hated so much,

"Oh sure, show off your little magic tricks and hog the glory" I said. The monster charged and he raised his staff. I saw the barrier form and vanish. The monster rammed the place where the barrier was supposed to be. The kid flew back a few meters.

"I have my limits.." he coughed a bit of blood. We summoned our Keyblades and begun attacking.

"Keep on attacking it while I cast a spell!" Sora and I kept on attacking. The Undead seemed to be coming from a door nearby. Sora noticed this and tried to lock it with his Key. When the white beam hit the door, the monster pulsated at laughed.

"No use boy!" it hit Sora sending him flying.

"SORA!" I yelled

"I'm on it!" Von ran to an unconscious Sora who was starting to get surrounded by monsters. He raised a shield and started chanting again. I kept on fighting but I was getting tired.

"Come over here!" he yelled, noticing my fatigue. I did and he kept up his shield. One of the monster's swords transformed into a club and he stated hitting Von's barrier. He didn't think I'd notice but every time that club hit, he winced.

"I can still I fight!" I said, wanting to help

"No! The spell is almost ready!" The monster hit again and the barrier finally shattered. Sora regained consciousness and jumped up for a vertical slash. The monster blocked with its club, which seemed like it was made of metal, judging by the sparks it sent.

"Sora.." I couldn't fight anymore and Sora's strength was failing him. Finally, he got exhausted and fell.

"No..." we were doomed. Just then, an evil laugh came from Von.

"WAHAHAHA! PAYBACK!" he forced his staff to the ground and a large spear of earth penetrated the belly of the beast, which fell. Von was panting and sweaty and started chanting again. Red runes entangled the beast like ropes.

"LOCK HIM!" Von said. Sora and I raised our Keyblades and the beams hit the monster. It faded away like dust blown by wind, so did the other Undead and the door they came out from.

"This place is safe." Von smiled. The blue runes surrounded us. He was making a portal.

-+-

We arrived at the business district and walked to Merlin's house supporting Sora. They were all there waiting for us, with food and drink. We handed Sora to Leon and Cloud who commented "Stubborn Kid"

"Hard to admit, but we owe our safety to this kid" I pointed to Von, who was leaning on the wall. He looked tipsy, no, he was really tipsy... and then, he passed out.

-+-

Von's POV:

I moaned in bed, my body was really painful. The last spell I cast really took a lot out of me. I always used my Earth Spike spell but not one that big. I sat up and found that I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked at the window. Judging by the looks of it, I was still at the world Sora and Roxas called Radiant Garden. It was anything but radiant though, the place deserved a name like Hollow Bastion or something. I looked down on myself and I was wearing a tight white shirt and black shorts. The door opened and a girl with gray clothes and black bandanna entered the room.

"Oh, You're awake! Hi, my name is Yuffie. You must be Von" I could see immediately that she was full of spunk. She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Uh... Where are Sora and Roxas?" I must have sounded really stupid, like a kid looking for his mommy and daddy... ahem... Daddy and Daddy.

"Oh, they already left. They said you should rest here for as long as you want. They also said that you could warp yourself to the Gummi Ship if you have to see them." I nodded.

"Oh wait, lemme get something" she exited and momentarily returned with a tray that had breakfast.

"Thanks" I didn't even bother smiling. I never did for as long as I could remember.

"The clothes that you were are in the drawer. There's a bathroom at the end of the hallway. Seems you put a auto cleaning spell on it" Duh, My ancestors invented it.

"Thanks again"

"No problem, call me if you need me" then she left. I ate a bit of bacon and got a towel that seemed unused. I took a quick shower and got into my sage uniform. I summoned my staff... And I sighed

My grandmother gave me this staff. She was named the greatest female sage of all time and she was the best granny in the world. I bit my lip to fight back tears. I was a man now and I had my responsibilities. I summoned the portal and pictured the place I wanted to go to. My body felt the familiar sensation of my body being turned into thousands orbs and I was on the Gummi Ship.


	9. The end of a dream

Chapter VIII: The end of a dream

Sora's POV:

We were about to land on Beast's Castle when Juno's emblem formed on the floor and brilliant blue orbs formed a small body. Von was there in front of us and Roxas didn't seem happy.

"You again?" he said

"Hi" the boy said dispelling his staff.

"Had enough rest?" I ask. He did save Radiant Garden, so he deserved my respect.

"Sure did." came his reply. Roxas was growling at a corner.

"Look, I'm sorry for the bad start. Forgive me now? I did save your butt after all" he said, Roxas just mumbled. I looked at him and he looked adorable when he's angry.

-+-

Von's POV:

...? I stole a look at Sora and he was looking at Roxas, smiling... I couldn't help but notice the slight pink tint on his tanned cheeks. Oh boy... Neh, never mind. I didn't have the right to interfere anyway. We were beamed down at the entrance of a white castle with pink tiled roofs, not a bad combination.

"Our friends, Beast and Belle live here" Sora said, he opened the door and it was dark inside. The place seemed empty.

"Where are they?" I asked. The place gave me the creeps.

"Belle?" Sora's voice echoed throughout the place

"Beast?" so did Roxas', but no reply came. I walked around the place a bit.. til i tripped. Sora helped me up

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I just tripped on this... BONE!" I squeaked. There were other bones scattered about. They started moving forming full skeletal systems that held large swords. Sora and Roxas summoned their Keyblades and started fighting off the skeletons, but when the bones fell to the ground, they just formed full skeletons again. Sora cast a spell called Firaga which I knew well. It was an ancient fire spell that was used by the ancients of Juno. It led to the later spells Fire Ivy, Fire Ball, Fire Bolt and many more. The bones turned into ash and never moved again.

"Magic works on them!" Oops, My cue! I summoned my staff

"Fire Bolt!!" Ten lances of fire revolved around me and each found their targets. God, I was such a show off! And I liked it. I kept on summoning fire bolts until all skeletons were gone. But some things flying on books came about.

"Heartless?! I though Maleficent was on our side?!" Roxas was obviously angry.

"Saix said that they sided with whoever was stronger." Sora said, slashing one of the buggers. I summoned fire lances again and sent them to the flying idiots, that used such precious books as flying saucers They bolts just... went boom and didn't do the slightest damage. Eh...?

"They're immune to magic" said Sora. I just watched them do their jobs for my part was done. When the battle was over, Sora pushed me into a room he called the parlor where there was a cozy fire. It was the only room that I've seen that felt nice in this castle. They left me there. They were really gullible. They never knew about the saying that there are always ears at the other side of the wall. Their voices were muffled but I could hear them clearly.

"Why do you hate Von so much?" came Sora's voice

"It's just because he kept me inside a block of ice" he said dryly

"And you forgave him for that, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what's your problem?"

"It's just… I'm afraid to be myself around him. I'm not comfortable. I can't tease you, I can't-"

"Awww! My Roxie poo is shy!" OK! MY Roxie poo?? There's DEFINITELY something in between! I will find out… hehehe

"Ow! Enough with the pinching!"

"Aw… just a bit more! There!"

"I'll go get him" seconds later, Roxas entered the parlor.

"Hey, c'mon kid, we still got a beauty and a beast to find" his voice was a bit warmed now. I nodded and followed. We proceeded to the west wing and went through dark halls that were lit by nothing but moonlight. Ugly statues were aligned along the way. The scenery was silent… too silent for my liking. I heard shattering rock. A statue had severed itself from the walls and screeched.

"OKAY! I could have settled for silence!" I summoned my staff and Sora cast an unfamiliar spell. A portal opened above the beast and it got sucked in. Sora and Roxas walked ahead of me… and they were walking close to each other. Lightning flashed from the windows and Roxas grabbed on to Sora's hand… Alright! This was just too much! I used Heaven's Drive and stone spikes erupted from the ground.

"What was that for?!" asked Roxas, his anger coming back. I used Frost Driver and icy spears came to them and encased their feet in ice, making them unable to move.

"What's this for?!" Sora was getting scared. I looooove being scary. I circled them.

"You two a couple aren't you?" I asked them, straight to the point

"Uh… no" they were blushing. I slapped myself on the forehead. They were in love with each other and didn't even notice… how stupid could one get. I walked on without them.

"HEY! You're not leaving us? Aren't you?" whined Sora

"I only froze you feet. Incase you guys forgot, you people are holding keyblades on you HANDS, not your feet. So you could have broken the ice the moment I set it. Or were you two too busy looking at each others asses to notice?" I sighed. Here they go with the blushing again! I went on and they caught up with me. We arrived at what seemed the master's bedroom. It was completely empty. Sora went to the balcony as Roxas and I looked around for clues or traces. But we were interrupted when we heard Sora scream. We went the roomy balcony and a large hand was floating in midair, and it was gripping Sora's body as the keyblade was on the balcony. Roxas looked at me and nodded. I got what he meant. I created a barrier under the large hand and Roxas threw a black keyblade at it. It let go of Sora and he dropped on the barrier. He summoned his kayblade to his hand and sliced the hand until it was like minced meat.

"NEVER! GROPE MY BODY AGAIN!" I was used to seeing Sora always smiling but this was a new sight to behold.

"Yeah, Coz it's reserved for Roxas" I said and both turned red again.

-+-

We went the dungeons and a blond man and some other people were there.

"Beast?!" said Sora, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. He went on to removing the cloth covering the man's mouth as Roxas helped the others.

"HE TOOK BELLE!" the blonde man was really angry that it made dust caught between the bricks fall out. As soon as they were all untied, we followed the blonde to the ballroom, one of the places we didn't look. Once inside, the giant torso of a skeleton was floating GEEZ! It was huge! It took almost the whole large ballroom for Juno's sake! It's left arm was missing but it's right carried an unconscious girl.

"BELLE!" the man roared so loud, that I was forced to cover my ears and close my eyes. As soon as the roar died down, I opened my eyes and saw that the blond man was no longer a man, but a brown beast. I took a stance but some invisible force hit me, it was so strong, I flew out the ballroom doors that closed as soon as I was out. The force blew me away along with the other people except Sora, Roxas and the beast. I tried setting the doors on fire but my magic didn't work. I heard crashing, roaring, clanging and banging. There was obviously a battle inside. I waited anxiously for the battle to finish, something was telling me things won't go all right. Finally, the noise died down and I felt the magic protecting the doors vanished and we rushed in…

Sora, Roxas and the blonde man, whose clothes were torn were huddled around something.I went closer. A girl wearing some kind of maid's uniform was bleeding. Sora tried to heal her but to no avail, so he began crying too, Roxas was comforting him. This scene was all too familiar…

-/\-

"Grandma!" a little boy was crying as he knelt on the side of a bed where an old lady was lying, obviously in bad shape. The boy's mother was hugging him with tears in her eyes too.

"There, there honey. I won't be gone forever" the old lady patted her grandson's head. The boy was smart and he knew his granny would never come back.

"But Grandma, they said you were gonna die!" he cried more

"Yes, I am, honey. But don't worry, someday, long from now, you will too and we'll meet in a place called heaven. Come here and give grandma one last hug." The boy climbed the bed and hugged his granny. She smiled at the tiny boy and closed her eyes. Her body went limp and she stopped breathing…

"Grandma…? Grandma?" the boy's tears were starting to flow again…

-/\-

"Belle…" the blond man said.

"Hey…" the woman said.

"Looks like I'll be leaving soon" she said

"No… you won't… I'll find a way to-" the woman put a finger to the man's lips

"You don't have to." She laughed and coughed a bit of blood

"Remember that I love you and we'll see each other again" she said and the man started crying, his mask of false bravery falling off. She placed a tender hand on his cheek, which soon fell and went limp. Just then, the castle started shaking violently.

"We've gotta get out of here!" I said. Sora wiped away his tears and Roxas stood up and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He didn't react at all.

"You should go" said a chubby man

"But what about-" Sora started but a tall skinny man interrupted him

"No, we are staying here, with our master"

"We'll always follow our master, even to his grave. Now you should go dears." said an small plump woman. Sora tried to talked again but Roxas stopped him.

"Their minds are made up. Let's go" Sora wouldn't so he carried him bridal style and I led the way to the Gummi ship.

-+-

Once we were on the Gummi ship, we watched as the castle started to crumble and the forests surrounding it fade away. Sora fell to his knees and started crying. Roxas embraced him tightly as he shook and sobbed. I couldn't say anything, I didn't mind. I would need someone like Roxas if I was in Sora's place right now. I was the only one looking at the windows now… I clutched my staff and started crying silent tears of my own. They say that someday, all dreams will end.

This was the end of this dream… a wonderful dream that we couldn't save…


	10. Author's Note, Polls and Sneak Peeks

Hi everyone. I just wanted thank everyone who reviewed and to those who at least appreciated my story. It's my first one so don't expect the best T.T. Pls. submit reviews containing comments, praises ngarrr or criticism. To those who don't know, Juno is from a game called Ragnarok Online (not mine) and the portals are similar to orbing in Charmed (not mine too). Sages and all other jobs to come may have a major basis on Ragnarok Online (not mine again O.o), but it's still Kingdom Hearts so dun worry. A bit of Valkyrie Profile may come in too.. AND! I'm really sorry for killing Belle and Beast! If you want pictures of what a sage looks like, go to their website: ragnarokdotcom. (I'm not advertising for the game. I'm not even playing anymore)

Polls for next chapter:

Should the attacks pause temporarily? Yes, No

If no,

Where should they go next?

The Land of Dragons

Halloween Town(includes Santa with a bazooka)

Pride Lands

Add a new Character to the Party? Yes, No

If Yes,

An Archer with a mysterious past

A Priestess who just wants to help

A spunky female wizard who was betrothed to Von even before they were born.

Should Sora and Roxas start realizing their feelings for each other so early in the story?

Trust me, this story gonna be a long one. Yes, No

Should I add words like: btch, fck etc…? Well, I think I will. Yes, No

Sneak Peaks:

Land of Dragons:

"The door and the other Undead were just distractions!" said Sora. They looked at the capital city from afar… Smoke…

And where there's smoke, there's fire. That's why they couldn't find the door's guardian! It was already at the city!

Halloween Town: (this will only happen if you allow me to add language)

"TAKE THAT YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! RELOAD MEH GNOME!" yelled a very, very angry Santa as the elf he called a gnome reloaded his large bazooka.

Pride Lands:

No preview yet


	11. Date doesn't rhyme with denial

I'd like to thank those who reviewed this story, namely:

demonz8000

kiruna090

shadowtailmon

Darkmoon Fleur

Sora Keyblader

MysicMaiden 18

This is 4 ppl! On with the chapter then

Chapter IX: Date rhymes with denial

Sora's POV:

God, the pain in my chest was unbearable.. I just lost Belle and Beast to those god damn fucking undead! I was leaning on the walls outside Merlin's house. I was too angry and depressed to talk to anyone, even Roxas and Von. Since Beast's castle vanished, the terrain became barren and all attacks on the other worlds had stopped. I'm happy about that but why did we have to loose Belle and Beast? Von was busy planning on strategies and researching in case the undead attacked again. Roxas was helping Leon with repairs on the walls and around town. Me? I'm busy mourning the loss of great friends. I sigh. I couldn't help but let a tear escape from my eye that was held in for so long, it was starting to make my eye itch. All of them tried to cheer me up but none of their efforts worked, but I appreciated them though. Someone cleared his/her throat and snapped me from my daze. Sage uniform, brown eyes, messy hair, glasses and really tall staff. Who else?

"You all right?" No, I wasn't

"Yes"

"You are obviously lying" Damn, the eyebrow thing again.

"Shit!" I burst, he was startled

"Why does everyone keep bugging me?! I'M FINE! I'VE GOT ALL MY LIMBS ATTACHED TO ME! I'M 100 FINE SO BUZZ OFF!" I was exploding with emotions. He seemed sad that I exploded, as he was wearing a face similar to that of a 10 year old boy that was about to cry. I was proud of course! This kid was one of the most calm and collected people I knew! And I did that to him? I bet that this is his first time in many years. But his face shifted to a semi-blank and semi-angry expression. Yipe, I'm in for it now.

"So, you think you're fine? How's about petting your cheeks huh?" I did and I never knew… that I was already crying?

"Fine, eh? Look at yourself. Crying without even noticing, exploding on everyone's faces and pushing everyone away? Wow, really fine! All your limbs may be attached to you but…" he inched closer to me and placed a finger on my chest where my heart was. "Are you sure all of them are complete?" he walked away and left me there. I wasn't in any pain… at least physically.

Leon's POV:

I was talking to Tron asking for some advice for the repairs and how to ask Aerith out but someone placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. A brown one to be exact.

"We have a problem. It's Sora" he said

Roxas' POV:

I walked along the streets of Radiant Garden. Leon let me off work early for no reason. I walked in silence for a few minutes until I heard a little girl's sobs. I looked around for the source and I found Sora… so it wasn't a little girl… my mistake.

"Sora…" he was curled into a ball. I place a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away.

"Go away" he was crying

"Sora… let me help you" I placed a hand on his shoulder that he tried to shake off but I tightened my grip a bit.

"Roxas, please leave me. I don't want to explode on you like I did to Von" So they had a fight. I looked around for burn or cut marks that may have been made by Von's specialties, lightning, fire, ice and earth. None at all.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I was gonna get that kid

"No… Other way around" Sora? You okay? You couldn't hurt a fly!

"But why?" he lifted his head from his cocoon to reveal red and puffy eyes, shook his head and went in again. He still crying and it seemed that he wasn't planning on stopping soon, so I gave him a sign that I was here and I cared. I hugged him. Until something fell on my head.

Von's POV:

"Merlin, could I borrow this book?" I held a book labeled Winnie the Pooh.

"Sure my boy" said the old wizard, brewing up a lip moisturizing paste or lip balm for Tifa's chapped lips. I cast the warp spell on it. If I was right, It would land a certain blond boy's head… Hehehe…

Roxas POV:

Winnie the Pooh

"Look Sora. It's Pooh's book. Lets go in" I said, he emerged from his little cocoon.

"You have repair to do"

"Leon let me off early" he wasn't replying… So I hit him on the head with the book and poof, he was in it. Soon, I hit myself with the book and I was swallowed by it, too.

Normal POV:

Once the two were in the book, a black mop haired sage picked up the book. Everything was going out as planned.

-+-

Sora POV:

"Sora? Sora?" Roxas was waving his in front of my face. We were lying under a tree on the 100 Acre Wood. This seemed like the only safe place in the world. None of the undead could attack this place. I would make sure of it.

"SORA!" I snapped out of my daze

"Sora, you're starting to worry me…" Roxas looked at me in the eye. Damn, I feel giddy.

"I… It's just.." he placed a finger on my lips and shushed me

"It wasn't your fault. You tried your best to heal Belle. It was the monster's spear that hit Belle, not yours. It was Beast's decision there and the others wanted to stay with him. See? You had nothing to do with it so you don't have to blame yourself" Thank you, Roxas. I would really like to repay your words with a really, really wet kis- WHAT THE?!

You like him 

'No I do not'

Yes you do 

'No I don't

Then what did you just say? 

'Nothing'

I would really like to repay you words with a really, really WET KISS 

'No, I did not say that!'

You can't deny it from me. I'm a part of you! Haha… 

'And what your name be?'

My name is denial and I'll be stuck with you until the day you accept that you're IN LOOOOVE with Roxas! 

'Go away'

I'll stop talking but IM STILL HEEERE 

"Fuck you" I said.

"WHAT?!" said Roxas, God! I just swore in front of ROXAS!

"Oh! Nothing! I was just talking to my brain" I said, trying to evade Roxas

"Sora, I was the only being living in your brain. Are you sure you're alright?" God, He was into me!

"Shit, Fuck me" I was frustrated. Huh? I saw his pale cheeks turn pink when I said Fuck me…

"Uhm… Sorry" I apologized

"S'okay" he stood up and offered me a hand. The moment our skin made contact, a jolt of electricity in my body made me back away. He looked offended. God, he must be thinking he's dirty or something because I pulled away. Thinking quickly, a scratched my back with the hand I used to hold him.

"Ant bit me… Hehehehe.." His expression said: Oh…

I took his hand again and the electricity shot through me, only this time, I didn't pull away. I let my body absorb the shock and the after effect was… pleasurable. We held hands as we walked to Pooh's house. The walk made me forget about Belle and Beast, that there was a war between Yin and Yang. God…

Was I in love with Roxas? 

-+-

Roxas POV:

"Hi Pooh!" Sora said with glee. Seeing him happy makes me happy too. I wonder why the other nobodies didn't become somebodies when they saw Sora smile or hear him laugh.

Looking at Sora makes me fell happy, makes me feel like I'm not a nobody. I don't know why… but he makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Anc I could keep his words off my mind…

"Shit, Fuck me" HOLY CRAP! GREEN THOUGHTS! GREEN THOUGHTS! BAD! Think of something else! Uh… Uh… Exploding Santa Clause! Good, that did it.

"Hullo, Sora. It's good that you came to visit." Said a little yellow and really chubby bear wearing a red shirt who I guessed was Pooh. Sora went to hug the little thing and unintentionally, an image popped into my head. A little yellow bear wearing a red shirt was standing with me at the mouth of a volcano and I 'accidentally' pushed it and it melted into plorp in the magma. Oh damn, Am I jealous? Of a little bear?

"Oohoohoohoohoo" said the cute bear as Sora tossed him up and down.

"Pooh, I'd like you to meet Roxas" the bear was looking at me up and down.

"Oh, Sora. Your boyfriend looks just like you" said the little bear that I know loved.

"Uh, Pooh, Roxas isn't my boyfriend" party pooper

"Oh, you don't have to lie Sora" said the little bear as he walked to his house. But it stopped in it's tracks when we heard a little squeaking in the air.

"Oh, bother. Piglet must have been blown away again" said the bear

"Well, lets go get him!" suggested Sora back to his bouncy self again

"Oh no Sora, not me. Go with your boyfriend instead." The bear went in his house.

"You go if you don't want me with you" I said and pouted. Does Sora see me as dirt?

"No.. it's just…" he couldn't think of a reason.

"I know I'm dirty…" I sigh. Why does Sora hate me?

"Shut up and come on" he just chuckled. We boarded an air balloon and flew off to find a little flying piglet.

-+-

"Oooooh, my tummy is rumbling" said the little bear as it rubbed it's tummy. It looked so pitiful and so cute at the same time, you'd be confused.

"Let's go to Rabbit's and get some honey." We went to Rabbit's 'house' (more like tree).

"I'm sorry, Pooh but I'm fresh out" said the cream colored bunny.

"Let's get some." I suggested and Sora nodded.

-+-

We were all eating some honey . Sora and Pooh, who I just befriended were eating their honey sloppily. A bit of honey escaped Sora's mouth and flowed down.

"Sora. You've got something on your-" I approached him and wiped the honey away from his mouth with my thumb and put my thumb in my mouth. Pooh giggled and I realized what I did. The bit of honey I just ate came from Sora's mouth mixed with saliva. Not gross at all..

"No need to get naughty now" said Pooh, chuckling. It was almost sundown.

"Say, Pooh. What gave you the idea that I'm Sora's boyfriend?" This bear was just too young to know about advanced relationships.

"Oh, a man in the mountains told me." Said the bear.

"And what did this man look like?" asked Sora

"Well, he was holding a very tall stick and a large hoolahoop was around his shoulders." Said the bear innocently

"Staff and Ring around the shoulders? Roxas… I think Pooh's talking about Juno's Sage uniform" Von, like the other sages did have rings with their uniforms.

"Oh and his hair resembled a messy mop. Ooh, I think I said too much" the bear covered his mouth and laughed softly.

-+-

We were walking in the cave with Pooh hanging on my shoulders. We wanted to know who this Sage was, even though we had a pretty good idea who it was.

"It was where I hid before, Sora" he said to Sora who was leading the way. We heard a gasp and icicles covered the way to the clearing. Sora and I summoned our keyblades and cut through the wall of ice. There was no man there. But there were a familiar black round lying on the ground. Now we knew who it really was.

-+-

We were sitting on the moonlight hill on the tree stump. Sora was a bit tipsy, maybe he was sleepy. After all, he worn himself down by playing all day. This was sure to lift his spirits up. He was sleeping at the crook of my neck. Pooh had already gone home. Emotions filled me as I watched him sleep. I couldn't contain myself anymore…

"Sora, I think I'm in love with you" I said very fastly

"Mhmmhmhmhm… I wuv woo too…" he said in his sleep. WHAT?

"Sora? You awake?" I shrugged so his head moved

"Mhhhhhh… I want some cheese… gimme cheese… and honey too" he chuckled in his sleep. He looked so cute. God, temptation! I couldn't help it. I held up his head and kissed him between his lips and his cheek. Not considered his first kiss.

"I love you…" he said softly, but he was still sleeping. I chuckled at this.

"Roxas…" okay! That startled me. Maybe his dream changed… yeah, that was it.

-+-

Von's POV:

The book opened and a soft spring fresh light lit the room I occupied. Roxas was carrying a sleeping Sora bridal style.

"Where did you go?" I asked acting innocently, pretending to read a book without my glasses.

"100 Acre Wood. I'll be back" he took Sora to his room and returned to me.

"How was your day?" I asked. I was a really great actor.

"One of the best I had so far" his smile was soft.

"Oh. That's good then" I walked closed the book and Roxas took it from me.

"Girl Magazines?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Yuffie made me take it and I had free time and-" he cut me

"No need to explain." He raised his hand to silence me.

"Can you read without your glasses?" he asked

"No" oh SHIT! Wrong answer!

"How come you were reading when I came in?" he asked, eyebrow still up.

"Uhh…" he inched closer to me and placed his lips near my ear.

"Thanks for this day" Huh?

"We found this at the mountains at 100 Acre Wood. Make sure the owner gets them" He handed me familiar glasses… MY GLASSES! He was already gone….


	12. Poll and Major Sneak Peek!

Uh, I can't really make up my mind on what would please you ppl… So… HERE'S ANOTHER POLL O.O

Should the attacks start again? Yes, No

If Yes, they go to the Pride Lands (if this chapter goes out well, this is dedicated to demonz8000, but if not, forget about this little msg)

If No, Should Kairi and Namine visit? Yes, No

If Yes, Should Roxas and Sora finally admit IT in the next Chapter? Yes, No

If Yes, Here's a preview:

"Kairi?!" Sora jumped from his seat

"Namine?!!" Roxas fell too.

-+-

"Thanks, Kai" I pulled my female best friend in a tight hug but I let her go when I heard something drop. Roxas stood there, looking like the sky had just fallen.

"Oh… I'm really sorry for… dropping in… I'll leave now" he ran off.

"Roxas! WAIT!!!" I called for him

"This is bad. Well? RUN! Go after him! Honestly, Sora. You can really be stupid at times" said Kairi.

-+-

What I saw tore my hear to pieces. I had finally accepted that I loved him and now… he's kissing someone else.

-+-

"WHERE IS HE?!" she was booming at me

"I don't know! I should be the one asking that! You're his girlfriend!" I boomed an a hand met my cheek, making a loud SMACK sound that made everyone drop their jaws.

"He loves you! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"… I have to find him… I had to. There was a storm and the winds were strong. Who knows what could happen to him in his fragile state? If anything happened to him it would be my fault and I'd never forgive myself.

Sub Question for Pride Lands:

What's the best animal for Von?

A white Wolf

A phoenix

A cat

A white owl

OK! To be sure that I get what everybody wants, I'll be adding polls on the ends of every chapter to come. Happy New Year everyone!


	13. Stand in the Rain

To demonz and the others, the Pride Lands chapter will come next. This is the chapter when Roxas and Sora finally realize IT. Inspired by Stand in the rain by Superchick (Not mine… again) I have a bit of Desperate Housewives in this chappy

Chapter X:

Von's POV:

I woke up really early and no one seemed to be awake yet. I went to the bathroom for a shower but when I looked at the mirror, my image made my hair stand up. My eyes turned _gray_. Oh no… not now… no no no… not now! I cast a spell to make them turn brown again.

Sora's POV:

I woke up by lunch time. Mhmm… I feel really comfy and light… I stand up from bed and thoughts of last night started filling my mind. I really had to thank Von for making up that plan of his to make me happy, and Roxas who made me happy. I went downstairs to see Aerith sleeping on Leon's shoulder, whose head was drooping, Yuffie, who was grumpily sipping some coffee, Von who was already changed and reading a book, and Merlin who was conjuring breakfast. Only the two mages seemed wide awake.

"Morning, everyone" I greeted them all. Looks like they all slept in.

"Muh" came their replies. Aerith's head dropped off Leon's shoulder and landed on his lap, thus, making him very awake and alert. I sat down and a plate with bacon and eggs popped of nowhere. Just then, Roxas came down in, still in his sleeping attire which was a tight white and gray shirt and shorts that made him _really sexy_..

Oooh, You're nastier than I though 

'Shut up'

Just admit it and I'll go 

'There's nothing to admit'

_Ehehehe… Trust me, You'll be giving in real soon._

"I said good morning, Sora" Roxas' hand was waving in front of my face

"Oh. Good morning! Rox, was a bit distracted" he sat down beside me

"…You feeling better now?" he asked me. Yeah… thanks to you.

_And Iiiiiiiiiiii want to thank you, for giving me the best daaaaay of my lifeeee._

'Shut up! Your voice is horrible!'

_It's your voice, you idiot._

"Uh… yeah.. Thanks for the great day yesterday" I smiled at him. He was looking at me in a mushy manner that made me really wanna glomp him. Merlin held up a brown envelope.

"Hmm… Strange. It's a letter from-" before Merlin even got his chance to finish, someone knocked on the door. Von waved his hand gently waved his hand and the door opened, revealing a redhead and a girl with light blond hair.

"KAIRI?!" I fell off my chair

"NAMINE?!!" Roxas fell of his too.

"Come in, Miss Kairi. We just received your letter" he said as he went over to assist Kairi and Namine with their bags, with magic of course. Von didn't help though, he was one of the few he knew of Kairi's betrayal. No one in Hollow Bastion knew of what she and Riku did.

"We're really sorry we came on such short notice…" she apologized

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly, Roxas wasn't controlling me now. I stood up and stared at her. She stared back. Von's staff materialized in his hand.

"Now, now, There's no need for viole-" an angry Von cut Merlin off.

"We have all the right to be VIOLENT after what that SLUT did to Sora!" he gripped his staff tightly. Roxas stood up too.

"Go away. NOW" I said.

"I think this is my house and I decide who stays in it" OUCH! Merlin's words hit me like a bolt of lightning. Von's mouth was agape. His expression changed from shocked to angry. He marched outside and waved his hand and the door closed with a slam that shook the whole house. We heard an explosion of fire outside that must have been Von's way of saying "Fuck you, you old loon!"

"…"

"…"

Silence…

"Sora-"

"I don't think I have to listen to you. After what you did" I said flatly. I hate you BITCH!

"Sora! Please! Just let me explain!" she was crying now… I felt… pity? No… I was happy… deviously happy… Burn in hell you piece of slut and shit.

"WELL? Explain then" I said. She looked at Roxas and Namine

"Not here…"

"Come with me then" I led her to the room I occupied.

"Well?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sora… I'm sorry…" she embraced me and sobbed on my shoulder. I stayed silent and I didn't embrace her back. She backed a bit and looked at me.

"Sora, I'm really sorry about Riku but I was mistaken. I didn't love him" she said, still crying softly. Damn you!

"So now that you've sucked all the juice off Riku, you come back to me?" I said harshly

"No, Sora. I don't love you either. I just wanted to fix this and come back to being friends again." I looked into her eyes and saw… sincerity. The innocent face of my old friend just made my frozen heart melt, like a fat guy under the summer sun.

"Awww… Kai, you know I couldn't stay mad at youuu" I rasied my hands, inviting her for a hug, which she accepted.

"Sora, I'm really, really sorry. I really hope we'll stay as great friends forever"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being a bit… harsh too" Yeah, I admit I was cold.

"Guess we're even" We both laughed.

"Kai…" I really needed advice and Kairi was the best secret keeper I knew.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a problem…"

"What I it…?"

"Kai… I think I love Roxas…"

"WHAT?!" she practically screamed. Great

"Shh! Keep it down!"

"Sorry… Guess I was shocked. Aw! Sor-sor! If you love him, then go for it! I'll support you all the way!" she was getting a bit… too bouncy for my liking. But her face turned serious for a moment. "But you do realize, he might not return your feelings. He may be straight for all we know…"

"I know…" I turned away, Roxas would never love me..

"But still! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Kai" I pulled my female best friend in a tight hug but I let her go when I heard something drop. Roxas stood there, looking like the sky had just fallen.

"Oh… I'm really sorry for… dropping in… I'll leave now" he ran off.

"Roxas! WAIT!!!" I called for him

"This is bad. Well? RUN! Go after him! Honestly, Sora. You can really be stupid at times" said Kairi.

I rushed out but before I did, I picked up the thing Roxas dropped, his charm necklace.

-+-

Roxas' POV:

I rushed down the stairs as I heard that bitch Kairi yell something. Damn! It hurt! To think I though that Sora would love, at least like me back. I was so stupid! I saw Namine down the stairs and asked what I never asked anyone before.

"Namine, wanna go out with me?" she looked confused at first but then, evil

"Sure, Roxas" she said in a flirtatious tone.

-+-

Sora's POV:

I saw Roxas and Namine walking out the door… holding hands. No, Roxas, what are you doing…? I followed them and they went to a local café.. They sat down and ordered. I went closer trying my best not to be noticed. DING! The first round had begun

"So, Roxas, why did you take me out on this… date?" SHIT! The bitch was flirting with him! One point for her

"It's not a-" One point for me!

"Hmm… You look better with a body" Damn, she's gooooooooooood… One point

"Uh.. thanks… You don't look so bad yourself." She giggled, THE EVIL BITCH FROM HELL WAS GIGGLING AND ROXAS WAS FLIRTING WITH HER! GOD! THAT WAS A THREE POINTER!

"Want to see more?" God, she's bringing out the big guns…

"Here's your coffee, Sir, Ma'am" said the waiter

"Wait, wait. Did you say Ma'am?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ma'am. Is there a problem?" he asked politely

"Oh there's a problem alright. Do I look OLD to you?" her voice was dripping with malice

"No Ma'am" the waiter sounded desperate now.

"THEN STOP CALLING ME MA'AM YOU IDIOT! It's MISS, GOT IT?" Poor guy…

"Yes… Miss" his voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry for my friend, she's a bit out of it" 3 point for mee ee!

"Lets just go" she said, standing up.

-+-

"Do you have Sea-Salt flavor?" He always loved that flavor…

"Yes, we do" said the man at the ice cream shack

"Sea-Salt? Yuck. I don't like it one bit. Give him a chocolate please" DAMN HER!

"Who cares about chocolate? I'm sticking with sea salt" POINT FOR ME! Ding, I heard a coin drop.

"Let me get it" come the bitch from hell's voice. That's it! I got a better view and risked being seen. Her god damn boobs sagged and Roxas was looking at them! ROXAS! I'll kill you! Wait.. Namine still wasn't straightening up, the penny was already in her grasp. SHE WAS LETTING ROXAS LOOK AT HER CLEAVAGE! TWO Points for the slut..

-+-

"We'd better be going back, Namine. I see a storm brewing" I looked up and the sky was really gray, reflecting my mood. BUT, HAH! HE DOESN'T WANNA BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE!

"Alright… but can I have one kiss? For old time's sake" I felt my heart jerk. No! Roxas would never agree!

"Okay…" NO! I went out of my hiding place and watched them. Namine inserted her tongue into Roxas' mouth… and he… he was kissing back. I literally felt my heart shatter. This wasn't any point counting game anymore… I went closer and they noticed me. Namine had a smug look on her face.

"Can we help you, Sora?" she asked

"I just wanted to give this back" I said, pulling out Roxas' charm and handed to him.

"Is that all?" she asked me. Too late, I was already walking away.

"Lets go home, Namine" I heard Roxas say from a distance. Hearing his voice tore my soul to shreds..

-+-

Roxas' POV:

We entered Merlin's house and an angry Kairi went to greet me

"WHERE IS HE?!" she was booming at me

"I don't know! I should be the one asking that! You're his girlfriend!" I boomed an a hand met my cheek, making a loud SMACK sound that made everyone drop their jaws.

"He loves you! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"… I have to find him… I had to. There was a storm and the winds were strong. Who knows what could happen to him in his fragile state? If anything happened to him it would be my fault and I'd never forgive myself.

-+-

Normal POV:

A boy with cinnamon brown hair and tanned skin ran through the beach of Radiant Garden (A/N: I'm not sure if the place even has beaches at all… Lol, that's why u have ur imaginations) A storm was overhead, showering him mercilessly with cold raindrops and illuminating his skin with flashes of lightning.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

He was fighting back tears as he ran on the sands, taking up all his effort to fight every single drop that wanted to come out. He fell on the rough sand, damaging his perfect, undamaged skin. He lost his control and a tear escaped his eyes… then another.. and another.. and another… He stood up, feeling the rain on his skin as he let the tears flow freely. No one would see… no one would care…

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

"Sora…" said an all too familiar voice, the voice he never wanted to hear again, ever. His feet wanted to run, but he stood his ground.

"Sora… I…" the other boy couldn't talk. He was staring at him. They were staring at each other. The first boy cried freely, he thought the other boy couldn't see his tears, because he thought, they were concealed by the rain… but he was greatly mistaken. The harsh wind was blowing on their bodies, the crying one couldn't take it anymore, so he fell on his knees on the rough sand and started sobbing.

"Sora…" the other came closer.

"Leave me alone" the other's voice was shaky. The other came closer.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he jumped on the other one, pushing him to the ground. Lying on top of him, clutching his clothes. They both remained silent…

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

"Why… Roxas?" he sobbed, his grip on the other's shirt lightened. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Sora… I… I'm sorry" the other boy began shedding tears of his own. He wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him and they cried on each other

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

"Roxas… I-" the other never had the chance to continue, as the other boy softly placed hi lips on his. After the short moment of heaven, he pulled back and said…

"I love you, Sora"

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_


	14. Concrete Angel

Okay, about Sora being a bit hyper in the last chapter… Let's just say Merlin put too much honey on the bacon Sora ate. Honey Sugar, Sugar Hyper. And I didn't add any epilogues yet coz this story is VERY FAR (00 trust me, it is) from over. This will be the Pride Lands chapter I promised and Riku will be in the dark side this fic. So Riku fans… watch out. January 1, 2007! Happy New Year people. Our classes resume on Jan. 3 so I won't be able to update that much. Well, here goes… BTW, dun own anythin

Chapter XI:

Kairi's POV:

It was stormy outside and I was getting worried about Sora. I could see lightning flash from outside and I could hear the wind howling through the thick walls of Merlin's house. I sat at the table as I anxiously waited for Sora and Roxas to return. Roxas would better blow this one up… A soft pale hand that belonged to Aerith was placed on my shoulder, as if to comfort me in times of trouble, nuch like this.

"Kairi, It's okay to be worried. But believe me, If Sora could save the world, he could save himself. Even if he couldn't, I'm quite positive Roxas would be there to help" she smiled at me. There was something about this woman that would cheer you up even though you were in the darkest of moods.

"Thanks, Aerith" I smiled back. Just then, there was a loud banging at the door. Leon opened it and a very wet Sora and Roxas entered the room. Sora was unconscious.

"Sora!" being the concerned friend I was, I went over and helped Sora. He was really hot.

"He's got a fever" Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Sora's face was really red. A bit too red. Something was telling me something had happened.

-/\-

Kairi was nursing a sick Sora who was lying on bed. He looked really bad and moaned in his sleep. She placed a wet piece of cloth on his forehead. His tanned cheeks were a bit pink.

-/\-

Last time Sora came with a fever, his cheeks were pink. He's had worse fevers than this and his cheeks were always pink. So this means Sora + Fever Pink cheeks, while Sora + Fever + Roxas RED cheeks. I giggled at the formula I created and placed a wet cloth on Sora's forehead. Namine, Roxas, Me and of course, Sora were in Sora's room. Sora was still wet and the cutest idea popped into my mind.

"Roxas, why don't you change Sora into some dry clothes?"

"Uh… okay" he blushed. Did Sora admit it… or was it the other way around?

"Why him? You go Kairi, you own Sora anyway" said Namine angrily.

"Sora's just my friend. You of all people should know that." I'm worried. Since we got here, Namine's been acting… strange. I pulled her out of the room.

"Look, Namine. I don't know why you're acting this way. All I know is those two boys love each other and you don't have the right to interfere." I told her straight

"Who says I can't? Bitch" What?! I can't believe her! Just then, the door opened. Roxas and Sora were on the doorway, Sora leaning on Roxas for support.

"We heard the word bitch" said Roxas, whose face was red

"Namine-" I started

"THE SAGE!" Namine screamed, startling the three of us. She ran down the stairs and I quickly followed her, Roxas and Sora followed. When the three of us got downstairs, Merlin was just about to open the door. When he did, there stood Von and… Namine?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Namine with us. Her voice had changed into a deeper one… one resembling Riku's. Her body exploded into thousands of black orbs which flew around the room for a few seconds, then formed a human body. A body that belonged to Riku. He once again exploded into thousands of black orbs that flew out the window. Just then, the clouds outside began to disperse, revealing a full moon.

"… what was that about?" asked Von (Sora told me about him), equally confused as the girl beside him, my other.

"Namine…? Where were you?" I asked

"Someone pulled me into an alley and I was unconscious. Until this guy found me" she pointed at Von, who was glaring at Merlin, who was glaring back.

"I brought her here, now job's done, I'll go back to the inn." He turned away to walk, but an explosion hit him, causing him to fly outside. Merlin had his wand at the ready.

"You old bastard!" Von summoned his staff. Merlin ran out of the house for the duel.

"I'll give you a taste of a wizard's true power!" He set a beam at him, he raised his staff and the gem on his staff absorbed the light, more like reflected it, throwing back Merlin.

"You _Wizards_" he said with malice "May have a higher level of magic, but we sages attained a level of wisdom and understanding in magic that you power crazy loons can never attain! We studied everything in the area of magic and more, so we can reflect anything you throw at us! Don't underestimate the power of Sages you stupid _WIZARD_" he raised his staff and a blinding light came from Merlin, causing everyone to shield their eyes. After the light faded, something was lying on the ground that Von picked up.

"GROSS!" yelled Sora and Roxas at the same time, making them look at each other and blush.

"You'll stay as an earthworm for a very, very long time, _wizard_ so get used to it." He turned to Leon, who was stunned and placed the worm on his gloved hand "I'll send someone over here. I know someone who's a descendant of the builders of Juno"

"Trust me, it's a great place" Sora butted in. Undecipherable runes began to surround him and his body turned into thousands of blue orbs which disappeared in the air. We went in the worm's, oh, Merlin's house and Cid's computed was flashing. He sat down and began typing furiously. The screen flashed through every world.

-+-

Roxas POV:

The doors to Yin were open again. Looks like we're back to work again. Von arrived with a blue haired sage who was carrying a thick green book which I saw was labeled _Architecture of the Ancients_. He looked really smart. Von introduced him as Joe

"Okay, work starts tomorrow, I suggest everyone get some rest and Joe and me will get rooms at the inn. Sora and Roxas, we get up early tomorrow, get rest." They exited. One by one, the others went up, leaving me and Sora all alone.

"I guess… we should get some sleep" said Sora in a voice that I could barely hear.

"Yeah… like Von said…"

"…"

"…"

"We should be getting up now…" I said in a low whisper

"… Roxassleepwithme" he said WHAT?

"Sora?" I was shocked that this innocent angel in front of me just asked me to screw him

"Well, it's a bit lonely in my room and I needed someone to sleep beside me" Oh… sleep… not screw. Damn

"Sure…" We went up the stairs

-+-

… We were facing each other. I acted asleep by closing my eyes, well in truth… I wanted to watch Sora sleep, wanted to see him breathe, wanted to make him moan in please as I… did not just think that.

-+-

Sora's POV:

I walked in a dark empty field. I went on and on the never ending way. Not even knowing if I was going anywhere. But a familiar voice stopped me. It was Denial.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, kid 

'I though you said you were going away once I accepted'

_I'm about to! Aw, you don't want me here? You hurt me… **Sob**_

'Aw… I'm sorry'

You fall for things too easily 

'Damn you'

_Sigh I just wanted to say bye… and good luck_

'Thanks'

You wake up in a few seconds. Don't open you eyes yet. See ya In a hundred years 

-+-

Roxas' POV:

I kept chewing on my lips, I couldn't resist my urges anymore. Seeing his chest rise and fall every breath, his lips so moist and kissable. So I placed my lips on Sora's and cupped his cheek with my hand. I inserted my tongue in his and started exploring. Damn, he tastes _good_! Seconds later I realize, he was kissing back. How could a sleeping person kiss back? He opened his eyes and I pulled myself from heaven. This was awkward

"Sora… I'm-"

"Shut up" he crashed his lips on mine and he entered my mouth. A few moments later, we had to break the kiss because of the lack of air. I went on to placing gentle kisses on his neck, which made him moan. He taste _very good_! I removed his shirt and started kissing his tanned stomach as he played with my hair and moaned sexily. He was _turning me on_! He removed my shirt and I removed his shorts. He was only wearing his boxers now. I kissed near his navel as he moaned a bit loudly and continued playing with my hair. I was about to remove his boxers when he pulled on my hair.

"OW! Soraaaaaa… I was just about to get to the good part! You should just tell me when your not ready, you don't have to pull my hair!" I whined like a kid. I looked at the window and it was already sunrise. I sat up in bed and the sunlight from the window hit something silver… A staff to be exact… uhhh… not good. He was wearing a smug smile while looking at us.

"We can expl-" Sora started

"Shhh…" he said, stopping him "No need. I understand and I want you two to know that I support you guys. Just no kissing in public!" he laughed. Sora and I pouced on Von and gave him a cuddly hug.

"You're the best friend in the whole wide worlds!" said Sora

"But I'm not that far from black mail" Uh oh… "Best be getting changed, we have a lot to do. And kissing IS NOT involved." He left the room.

-+-

The Gummi ship was lifting off and we could see everyone icluding Leon, who was holding a glass jar with an earthworm inside. Sora and I pitied Merlin and asked Von how long Merlin would stay like that, he just keeps saying: "A very long time"

-+-

We were preparing to land when Sora suddenly spoke up.

"Guys, I should tell you this. See, when get down, we may turn into animals. Don't worry, we wont be defenseless though. We'll still have our fighting skills" he turned to Von who was glaring and gulped. It was a well known fact that Von had little, if not, no fighting skills. "And spells" Von's face softened and Sora released a breath he kept. We were beamed down to the place Sora called the Pride Lands.

-+-

Sora's POV:

I stood up straight and stretched. I was in a small baby lion form that's fur took my hair color. Roxas's form was a baby lion too, that's fur took his hair color. Von however… I had to hold back a laugh. I heard Roxas giggle.

"Aw… he's cute" He cooed.

"What?" he asked. Cocking his cute tiny head.

"What form did I take?" he asked us. I summoned my keyblade and used it to show him his reflection.

"Squeak!" Yes, you are a white mouse (A/N: Yuki Sohma's form in Fruits Basket is really cute)

"Aw… what a cute rat." Said Roxas

"Shut up Kitty!" he picked Von up.

"Want to be an earthworm for the rest of eternity?" he raised an eyebrow. Roxas quickly dropped Von.. Von jumped on his and rode his back.

"GO KITTY!" he pointed to forward.

"Don't call me that" Roxas glared

"Fine then. Go earthworm any better?" he summoned his staff which was as long as a pen, obviously too long but he had no trouble at all.

"Kitty is fine" Roxas nervously laughed. We entered the king's den where Simba was.

"Simba? Nala?" I said

"Sora!" Nala and Simba jumped on me and started licking me crazy.

"Alright! Alright! I missed you guys too!" I was covered in kitty slobber right now.

"Simba, Nala, this is Von, and Roxas" I pointed to the small lion and mouse… Aww… cute. Roxas and Von bowed their heads.

"Really, No need! Sora, I'd like you to meet someone. Kiara!" Simba roared

"Coming daddy!" soon, A little lioness came bouncing into the chamber. She was carrying a dead mouse. She dropped it and growled playfully at Von, who shivered a bit.

"Don't worry, she won't bite." Simba laughed

"Simba, we're here about the attacks" I say but a lioness came running in the den.

"King Simba! The monsters have returned!" she was panicked.

"No time for talk. Sora, will you raise your sword again and fight by my side?" asked Simba humbly

"Actually it's keyblade but, Sure! Why not?" I looked at Von and Roxas and nodded.

We went out and saw the Savanah, which was covered in a multicolored sheet of Undead.

"We're greatly outnumbered. Go and take down as many as you can!" roared Simba and rushed head on to the battle.

"Von, make a shield" I suggested

"Shielding is boring! Watch this" A lot of fireballs formed and rushed to the ground the monsters stood on and send them flying as high as 20 feet.

"…Or you could do that" said Roxas. We ran as down to the battlefield to help Simba. We and the other lionesses were surrounded by rotting, smelly monsters.

"It's no use!" Roxas was loosing hope. Fireballs came from Pride Rock but they were landing a distance from us, killing other undead from a distance. We continued to fight but our stamina wasn't unlimited. One by one, the lionesses fell from exhaustion. Roxas dropped down.

"ROXAS!" screamed, worried about my lover… er… something like that. I went to him.

"Sora, I'm too tired. They just keep on coming" he panted on his side. Just then, green light came from his skin, giving it a glowing effect. He stood up like he was all better. So did the other lionesses. Runes like Von's warping skill appeared but an unfamiliar symbol formed on the ground. A symbol of a two headed eagle formed on the ground. Soon, people carrying maces and staffs were there. There were some in armor too, carrying long swords and helmets. More and more portals appeared and more people came. One came to me and touch me on the forehead. The green light swallowed me and I felt better than ever.

"We are the priests of Rune Midgard" he introduced himself and the other priests. The males were wearing Black clothes and the females were wearing typical priestess clothes. The armored men and women introduced themselves as knights. The knights were skilled and sliced off many monsters. The priests kept healing the monsters and they seemed to be hurt by the spells meant for healing.

"Healing spells? Why do they kill the undead?" I asked

"The undead bodies contain tortured spirits of those who once walked the world of the living. The bodies do not wish to release the souls, making them undead. Our healing spells strengthen the soul to give them enough strength to leave their bodies and go to where they truly belong." The gray haired priest explained. I looked at Roxas whose body froze. He was looking at someone. I froze too when I realized that someone was Axel.

"Did you miss me, Roxas?" I acted as a shield in front of Roxas

"Aww… You already replaced me Roxas? What a shame… You can join me if you want… All you have to do is.." he traced a finger across his neck. I looked at Roxas.

"No! Roxas! Don't fall for it!" he pushed me aside and summoned his keyblade. He approached Axel.

"No! Roxas! Don't do it! I love you Roxas! Don't leave me!" I walked along his side, facing him. I was panicked. He wasn't responding. He was in front of Axel.

"I knew you still loved me, Roxy" Axel placed a rotting hand on Roxas' cheek.

"GO-TO-HELL" Roxas said and he severed Axel's head from his body.

"And you thought I was going to leave you? The man I love?" he put a shoulder on his hip.

"Hehehe… I'm sorry I doubted you" I slashed an approaching Zombie.

"Roxy, don't leave me here. You may not love me anymore but you still care… right?" said Axel's head… still talking.

"You- wish" he kicked Axel's head and it flew away… and away… I should have written a note to Peter and the guys at Never Land, Axel's head should be there by now. Simba was gaining vigor that the monster were now less than half their original number.

"Simba! We have to look for the boss guy!" I said

"Alright! But we have to check on Nala first!" he yelled back

"We'll take it from here! MAGNUS EXORCISMUS!" a priest yelled and the ground flashed blindingly white and all monsters in the small area of light faded like dust. We went on back to Pride Rock and saw Von still casting fireballs down the horizon. I picked up the white mouse and we entered the King's Den. Nala was lying there, unconscious.

"Nala!" roared a worried Simba

"Simba… Kiara… at the peak…" she fell asleep. A priest entered and went near her.

"It'll take time to revive her. Go! The monsters are decreasing in number, but they're still coming!" we went on to the peak… A man wearing black clothing and mask was standing there, carrying Kiara. He was well built and tall. Messy hair and pointed nose. Just like… The mouse went nearer. He looked like Von, but his eyes were a creepy color of blood red.

"…Francis… You're an Assassin Cross? Damn you… You're just like father, you damn scum!" was all he could say. He let down Kiara, who ran to her father immediately.

"Nice to see you too… Brother" like a flash of light, he swiped pass Von, and the mouse fell down and started bleeding.

"Warriors of the Kayblade… You're in for trouble now…" he said, voice dripping with malice, as the shadows ate him, his cold laugh echoes through the valley, now rid of monsters. The sun was setting as the darkness enveloped Pride Rock. Von turned back to his human form. He had a large cut on his stomach, and was heavily bleeding. We brought him down to the priests, who removed his clothes, revealing a small, fragile and thin body with pale once perfect skin that now had a large cut across it. I couldn't take the sight of this little boy who had done so much to help get hurt like this. I covered my eyes and wept silently. I didn't want him to die. Roxas wrapped his arms around my waist protectively, protecting me from what I didn't want to see.

"I healed majority of the wound… but it wouldn't close up. It's definitely some kind of poison. We'll have to wrap him in bandages." He did and Von's upper body was covered in bandages. I never knew I'd see this wise and mighty sage in such a fragile state.

"The poison should wear out, and the would will heal by itself" said the priest. The Gummi Ship appeared above us and we were beamed in.

"Good luck" said Simba and the priest, as they went to help the others.

-+-

Roxas was touching Von's hair. He was obviously worried.

"Roxas…"

"It's just… he was the first one to accept our relationship and that mean's a lot to me… Now… he's like this" his sigh was pained and weak.

"I know, baby… I know…" I placed a hand on Von's cheek. This kid may be evil at times… but he's like a brother to me and I'd do anything, to see him well. Roxas and I weren't in the mood for a make out session right now… Right now, Von was more important.

-+-

Von's dream:

--

"Lil' bro.." said the handsome man in front of him

"Yes, big bwother?" the innocent yet, smart kid asked.

"I think I like you more than I should" he cupped the boy's cheeks with his hand.

"I wuv woo to big brother!" he said innocently, not knowing what his brother meant and his big brother leaned in and kissed him

--

Dream II:

"It would be an honor to serve Lord Odin once again" said a tall beautiful black haired woman with crimson colored eyes, to a woman with braided gray hair and blue armor.

"Very well then.. But what about your child?" the woman in blue armor asked.

"I'll be watching over him from Valhalla" she said. Lenneth Valkyrie had a sad look on her face. She went over to the boy and patted him on the head. Hrist could be cruel at times… but she knew her place and was a strong woman. She took Hrist by the hand into the pillar of white light.

"Mommy? Where are you going? Mommy?" they neared the light.

"Mommy!" he ran after the two women. But he got thrown back by an invisible force. Lenneth let go of Hrist to help the child. But Hrist stopped her.

"No, Lenneth, he can stand by himself" she said. Lenneth gave her an angry look and went to the child.

"Honey, Mommy will be going away now… But you can't follow. But I promise you'll see her again someday. Okay?" the kind silver haired woman wiped the tears falling from his eyes. The little boy nodded. The two women went to the light as the boy silently watched. As soon as they were in the light, they disappeared, and the boy was left alone with his little teddy bear and started crying by himself…

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved   
Concrete Angel

CHAPPY DONE! Went better that I thought! If you like it demonz, consider it dedicated to you! Poor Von… The song is about the pains Von endured over the years and how wise and strong he still is. Damn, the brother+brother stories got to meh! Hehe, not that it's a bad thing.. 4AM… Hmm.. need some sleep. You should really listen to Concrete Angel(not mine)- Martine McBride(not mine). It really hits the spot

REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES!

Oh, If you need some pictures of the priests, sage and etc… here it is http/ s121. photobucket. com/albums/o230/vonlau/


	15. Prologue to: The Siege of the North

6AM, same day I posted Concrete angel. I just couldn't… SLEEP! I really wanted to type and write… after all, tomorrow's a school day again… Thanks to those who reviewed and free Sora glomping Roxas plushies to those who will! Von's Secrets. BTW, I don't have a brother. And no, my mom isn't a Valkyrie(lol!).

Chapter XII:

Von's POV:

I wake up and groan. By whole body hurts. I try to sit up but I stopped when I felt a sharp pain surge through me. I look at myself and I was covered in bandages. Hey… the bandages make me look like I'm thin… not that it's a bad thing… Memories of yesterday or even later began to fill my mind. I sigh and place a finger on my lips…

Francis… "Nice to see you too… Brother" 

His voice kept playing in my mind. I was so unclean… I fell in love with my older brother at such a young age.. I was… impure… damn it… But I miss the way his lips pressed on mine.. I still remember how it felt. I missed him and it's a sin. I loved him and it's a sin. I belonged in the world of Yin… I should rot… I never knew he would someday be… my enemy. The door opened and Roxas came in with a tray of burnt food.

"Hey, Kitty" I greeted and chuckled. But the pain stopped me, causing me to wince.

"Take it easy. You're not well yet." He said, noticing my pain. He placed the tray by the bedside table and looked at me. His expression changed from neutral to… confused.

"Von… have you been… crying?" he placed a finger at the corner of my eye, wiping a tear I never knew of away.

"I think I've been. After a large wound like this, who wouldn't?" I laughed nervously but he bought it. He shoved a spoon of burnt food into my mouth…

"YUCK! What is this?!" I swallowed to avoid tasting it to much.

"Yuffie's cooking. Don't complain. It's your fault anyway. You killed the cook" he sniffed the burn food and his nose crumpled

"Kill? I turned him into an earthworm." Kill was such a strong word

"Uh.. well.."

-/\-

Step step step

Leon listened to his footsteps as he walked on the stone floors of Radiant Garden.

Step step CRUNCH

"Huh?" he looked at what he stepped on… And it was an earthword.. wearing a wizard's hat…

"Uh oh"…

-/\-

"Leon… stepped on him?"

"Yes…"

Okay, this was where I laugh!

"What's so funny!" he was smiling at me,

"Nothing… Merlin… Shoe… This is pure shit you know!" I loved that so simple things made me happy. My enjoyment(not to mention my temper) was shallow. I laughed at the smallest things(and snapped at them too). He was looking at me in concern. His look was deep and concentrated.

"Von… that guy back there… called you brother… Is he-?" I could tell he was curious

"Roxas… can you keep a secret…?" I was afraid to let my secret out, I was afraid it would spill out somehow. Years of wisdom told me that the truth is like fire, that cannot be covered by paper. It'll just get out somehow and I could never let that happen. But I trusted Roxas and Sora. He nodded and listened attentively.

"Yes Roxas, he is… He's also.." I couldn't say the word… here it comes…

"My lover" Roxas gasped at this.

"I know. It's weird and even gross-"

"Von, you're never gross. Your Sora and my little brother. If you're yuck, then it runs in our family" he smiled at me and placed a hand on mine. I nodded in thanks to his support.

"See, my brother admitted he admitted he liked me more than a normal brother would… I was 6 then and I knew nothing about love. But when I turned 7, I got smarted and I learned about love, I thought like a teenager for god's sake. I kissed him back and moaned when he kissed me, I blushed and giggled.. I may even liked him back. But don't worry! We never got that far. On my 8th birthday he went missing." I paused and looked at Roxas, making sure everything had sunk in. He nodded as a sign for me to go on.

"We sent many expeditions but none of the many found him. A month after my after his disappearance, my grandmother fell sick" I hiccupped, "Another month later… my mother…" I couldn't go on anymore. Roxas wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh.. It's okay… It's all gonna be fine. We're here now." He rubbed my back.

"Thanks, I pulled back after a lot of crying"

"No problem… Sora's on his way to the Land of Dragons. He told me to follow but he also said to make sure you were doing alright." He said.

"I'm coming with you" I say

"What? You can't. You're"

"After all I've been through? I think I can manage" I look for decent clothes around the drawers and saw a white shirt and some jeans. I glared at Roxas and said the word "Earthworms" and he ran away from the room. The shirt was a bit tight fitting but the jeans were fine. I went down the stairs careful not to bend too much. Roxas was there waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"You sure you can go?" he threw back at me. Never in my life has a question been thrown back at me. I summoned my staff and moments later, I was carrying a cute orange cat and warped to The Gummi Ship.

-+-

Sora's POV:

I was about to be warped to the Imperial Square when Juno's symbol formed on the steel ground. Von appeared, carrying a staff but he was with a completely different attire. A tight white shirt that made his slight curves show and jeans. And also… an orange cat… with blue eyes.

"Guess who?" he raised the cat to my eye level. Blue eyes that seem all so familiar and warm. The cat licked my nose.

"Roxas?!"

"Sora… I have to tell you something…" He sounded and looked serious.

-+-

"You both must think I'm gross" he looked ashamed and looked down to his feet.

"No we're not! We understand and it was in the past" I noogied him

"Mao…" said Roxas

"Keep him this way for a while? For me?" I pleaded

"Sure"

"Mao!" the kitty struggled out of my grip, but my grips were known for being really _firm_.

"Uh… Sora… think Roxas can't breathe" I looked at the limp kitty and shook it awake.

"Who's the little kitty Sora loves sooooooooo much?" I cooed

"Mao!" he meowed gleefully as I heard Von release a sigh.

-+-

"Mulan!" I shouted, calling the now long haired woman.

"Sora!" she called back, waving as she fought of a zombie.

"Yo! A bit of help here!" Mushu… go figure.

"A little help would be fine!" said Mulan, who had just landed on her bum. I fought off a lot of monsters as Roxas hung on my head, looking like a stuffed doll that never moved. After we cleared the pass, we went to talk to former Captain, now General Shang.

"What's the situation, sir?" I saluted him

"The monsters seem to be coming from an old abandoned temple atop the hills. The Imperial City is well guarded, but the newly rebuild village is in danger" he said as though he was briefing soldiers… er… he was.

"We're on our way captain!" I say.

"Mao" said Roxas. Shang raised an eyebrow at it and it raised a finger, the other two were down… as if… a dirty finger? He just scratched his head.

-+-

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Mulan rushed out of the tent

"Don't forget me, too!" said Mushu.

"When did the attacks start, Mulan?" I asked her

"About a week ago. Nothing to worry about though, the men and I have it all under control. But the emperor is worried. The village at the mountains recently got a beating and it's most prone to the attacks since the mountains are the source of the monsters… What's that?" said Mulan. She pointed at the hills.

"I know smoke when I see it, gurl. Trust me, something's getting friend up there" said Mushu

"Let's get a move on then!"

-+-

"This isn't good." The higher we came, the thicker the smoke got.

"Of course it ain't good! Somebody's getting barbecued ther-" Mulan put a hand over Mushu's mouth.

"Shh! I hear something! Follow me!" She led us to a particularly high place. There was Shan Yu, along with a horde of undead huns." Mulan jumped to them.

"MULAN!" I yelled, following her.

-+-

Roxas' POV:

Sora followed Mulan and jumped too. Von and I tried but we were pushed back.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, turning to Von. Sora could get hurt there. He hit the barrier with the end of his staff but nothing happened.

"I don't know! Someone put magic to stop us from helping!" I could see he was trying to shatter the barrier but his efforts didn't seem to work. I could only watch as Sora slain undead on the battle ground. I blinked once and saw the most horrible sight in my life. Sora was there, bleeding and dying on the field. Shan Yu came closer and stabbed him on the stomach. A voice was whispering in my ear.

_Poor Roxas… couldn't do a thing to save his lover… you don't deserve him. He deserved much more than a Nobody who wasn't even supposed to exhist…_

I clenched my fist. He was right. I blinked again and Sora was… alright? The voice and the image must have been a hallucination… yeah… Sora and Mulan killed most of the undead. Von finally shattered the barrier and we finished off the undead.

"Roxas? You look pale" Sora placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine.. Really" I said, trying to convince him, and he seemed to buy it.

"If you say so…" we proceeded to the mountains where the door that released the undead was. Thousands upon thousands swarmed us and we kept on fighting.

"They just keep on coming!" Mulan said, fighting off a skeleton.

"The boss monster isn't anywhere in sight!" Sora said, looking around. Just then, a voice echoed to the mountain.

"ARCHERS OF PAYON! AIM!"

"Archers of Payon?!" Von repeated.

"FIRE!" Thousands upon thousand of arrows showered the battlefield. Miraculously… none hit us. Half of the undead army were obliterated in one shower of arrows.

"AIM!" said the voice again.

"Is that smoke I see?" said Mushu

"It's coming from the capital!" said Mulan

"They'll take it from here! Back to the capital!" ordered Von

-+-

We arrived at the capital and there was a HUGE black dragon with large green beady eyes. Most of the imperial city was burning with green fire and bodies of soldiers were littered on the ground. Four men were still standing.

"Ling! Shang! Yao! Chien-Po!" Mulan yelled

"Ping!" looks like they were still accustomed to her "manly" name. The dragon blew green fire on them and they were all thrown back.

"AIM!" came the voice again. A thousand archers carrying long bows and arrows lined the top walls to the roofs of the palace,

"FIRE!" thousands of arrows hit the black dragon at once, but it skin seemed to "eat" the arrows and spat them back. Inuring majority of the archers.

"STOP SHOOTING!"

"It's useless! There's no stopping that thing!" General Li-Shang said

"There's gotta be a way!" said Mulan.

"The undead are breaking the outer gets! It won't be long til they're in the city!" said Ling. It was true, you could hear banging and see the gates shaking.

"Mushu…?" said Mulan, getting an idea.

"Ohhhh nooo… No no no no no! No more hot sauce for me!" he said, backing up.

"Mushu, China is at steak here! You have to!" said Mulan, looking desperate. Mushu sighed in defeat.

"Shang, gram gram makes hot sauce for the emperor so there should be some in the store houses" Shang came back moments later with a box of bottles with red liquid in them. Mushu was forced to drink the red liquid and he released a large fiery burp that literally, burned the dragon into roast.

-+-

"My children" the wise emperor's voice echoed throughout the damaged imperial square.

"China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to these brave young-" but before the emperor could finish, familiar blue runes appeared on the ground and the symbol of Juno appeared. A pink haired female sage appeared and she looked panicked.

"Sir! It's… it's!" she said to Von

"Calm down!" he said, getting impatient.

"Sir! Al de Barran was leveled and an army of undead are on their way to the capital!" she said.

"Alert Nicko about this. I'll be coming as soon as possible."

"Sir! He's in league with the enemy general!" his eyes widened

"What?! Who?!"

"A living man is commanding the army of the undead sir. He has long silver hair and-"

"Riku" said Sora.

This…. Is one of the worst chapters I have ever written and I'm sorry for that. But it's because my mind was too focused on the next chapter. I promise I'll make up for this chapter with the next one.


End file.
